Sparking Hatred
by ViviChenny1
Summary: For a god forsaken reason you were dragged in Ouran Academy without consent. You met your childhood friend, Haruhi, which was a plus. However, the idiotic 'King' decided that you'll become a host. You, being the badass you are, will not go through with it, even with a threat of the Shadow King, himself. Now there is a fierce battle between you and Ootori Kyuoya. It is simply, Hell.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello, this is my second story ^^

I really should finish my first one before I start new one ._.

The story will start in third person, but after a few chapter and the flow of the story is set, I will write it in second person.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!

**Description:** For a god forsaken reason you were dragged in Ouran Academy without consent, but an idiot called Suou Tamaki. You met your childhood friend, which was a plus. However, the idiotic 'King' decided you'll become a host. You, being the badass you are, will not go through with it, even with the threat from the Shadow King, Kyuoya Ootori, himself.

Now there is a battle between you, a common high school student and new Bad Boy, and the Shadow King. It is a battle between pride and dignity. None of you are backing down and it is simply going to be a hell of a battle.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School's Host Club. This is purely fan fiction.

* * *

"Hey, do you know where is the Boss?" Kaoru asked whoever was in the room, which was just him, Hikaru and Kyuoya, as he slung his arm around his identical twin brother's shoulder.  
"I'm not quite sure," Kyuoya replied as he shut his notebook and fixed glasses, "he was not in class today, even though it is the first day of school after the summer break."

Suddenly, the large double doors blasted open, with a hyped blonde with violet eyes, dragging in a boy with styled raven hair, wearing the same uniform as everyone in the room.  
"Tamaki, why are you late?" Kyuoya asked and glance at the unfamiliar boy up and down, "Please explain why you dragged this young gentleman to the Host Club."  
"This is Suzuki Aoi and he is our newest host!" Tamaki exclaimed and pushed the boy forward. The raven hair boy stumbled a bit, but composed himself quickly. He turned and growled at the idiot who pushed him, but then straightened himself and his clothes.

Aoi has short, slightly messy styled raven hair. It's hair is split at his right eye, the longer side of his fringe slightly hitched up. He has sharp golden-orange eyes and a tall nose. He has slightly tanned skin and looks around the height of the Hitachiin twins. He is slim, but has a toned body under the layers of clothes.  
He wore his uniform loosely, shirt not tucked in, two buttons of his shirt unbuttoned and tie hung under the two buttons. He also wore simple silver necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, under his shirt.

"Are you a new student? I believe I have never seen you in Ouran Academy," Koya stated, and gave the newcomer one of his pleasant fake smiles.  
The boy rolled his eyes and huffed as his slightly shook his head. "I don't," he replied, "this idiot" he pointed at the blonde behind him, "brought me here, saying he needs to pay me back, after he almost ran me over yesterday. How he found where I lived was beyond me."  
The twin's eyes widen and mouth dropped, while Kyuoya gave one of his piercing glares behind his glasses as Tamaki sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.  
"I am terribly sorry, Suzaki-san. I promise he will not cause you anymore trouble," Kyuoya assured and bowed at Aoi, "but since you are already enrolled in Ouran Academy, why not stay here."

Aoi rolled his eyes again and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the vice-president of the Host Club, slightly annoyed. "For your information, I like my high school and I do not have the money to attend such a prestigious school," he stated.  
"I told you, everything is covered!" Tamaki exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. He then pounced at the new student and hugged his waist and rubbed his cheek on the latter, "I have to make it up to you when I almost ran you over!"  
"I was perfectly fine! I told you I don't need what you offered me!" Aoi yelled at the blonde, trying to get his message in the latter's thick skull as he pushed Tamaki off him, "and how is joining a hot club will help anyway? The school, yes, but a host club?"  
"It could get you girl's," the president of the club stated and stood up straight, straightened his school coat. The blonde then leaned in and lifted Aoi's chin, making him stare in the blonde's eyes. "You would become a great lady's man and getting a girlfriend would be a breeze."  
However, unlucky for Tamiki, the raven haired just pushed him away and announced, "I'm not interested." The blonde then sadly walked over to his emo corner and depressingly grew his mushrooms.

The twin's eyes glint with mischief and their lips curved into a devilish grin. They swiftly glide to the newcomer and wrapped their arms around his shoulders and crossed one of their legs over the other, toe touching the marble floor.  
"Aoi-san, are you suggesting…" Hikaru started and leaned his head on top of Aoi's.  
"…that you might be homosexual?" Kaoru finished and mimicked his older twin.  
The raven haired rolled his eyes and pushed them away. "No," he replied and walked to the only person who seemed the sanest in this room, which was Kyuoya, other than himself, "I'm just not interested in that moron's offer." Aoi placed his palm on the table Kyuoya was sitting on - he is on his laptop, typing away - crooked his head to a side and crossed his leg over the over, his toe taped on the floor.

"Okay, I brewed the coffee for the guests," a feminine voice announced from the kitchen.  
Aoi stared at the person, who just came out from the kitchen, holding a tray with a tea set on it. "Fujioka?" he called out and took a step towards Horuhi, "Fujioka Haruhi, is that really you?"  
"Aoi?" the brunette gasped, a bit shocked and carefully placed the tray on the nearest table.

In a mysterious dark room, a light bulb blinked on.

The other hosts, except for Kyuoya, stared at one and other and between the two - what it looked like - friends. Tamaki, who is finally not in his emo corner, pounced at Aoi, giving him a bear hug, crying happily and swinging the poor raven hair around in circles. "Oh! You know Haruhi? You should stay and have a reunion and get close!" the blonde cried.  
"Let me go!" the raven haired exclaimed, but then her face turned green and she groaned, "I think I'm going to puke."  
The blonde not hearing what the raven haired had said, kept spinning him and what happened next was not so pleasant. At that point everything became upside-down. A very high pitch girly screech came out from the blonde, a grunt was heard from the dropped and puked, disgusted comments came from the twins and groans and face-palms where thrown between the only mature people in the room.

"Mama! He-he, puked on me!" Tamaki screeched in pure disgust.  
"I told you to put me down and that I was going to puke, didn't I?" Aoi exclaimed as he stood and wiped his lips with the back oh his hand.

"Tamaki sempai, Aoi has severe motion sickness," the brunette sighed, "the slight less movement would bring out Aoi's motion sickness."

Kyuoya sighed and messages his temples, trying to think what to do, since club activities are starting soon. He then looked up, the devilish glint in his eyes covered by the bright reflection of his glasses. "Tamaki, go wash up in the showers," he ordered. The blonde was about to say something, but the tall raven glared at him, making the blonde quickly ran to the showers. Kyuoya then turned to Aoi who just came out of the kitchen with Haruhi. "Suzaki-san, you will take Tamaki's place, since we are missing a person."  
Aoi's eyes snapped at the man in glasses and narrowed his eyes. "I said will not take part of this ridiculous club or be part of this school," he declared.  
"I will have you know, my family owns a private police force, so please cooperate," the taller raven spoke warningly and smiled dangerously.  
"Yes, do call them, because I would like to report a case of kidnapping and blackmailing, Two-faced-san," the other growled, not showing signs of backing down.  
The three remaining hosts jaw's dropped on the floor, eyes looking thing they were about to pop out. Never in their entire lives did they seen anyone talked back to Ootori Kyuoya, the scariest person in the club, the Shadow King.

Kyuoya's left brow twitched in annoyance. Not in his life has a person he threatened had ever talked back to him, but that is not the point. That point is that he did not have a comeback to wipe that triumph smirk off that Suzaki Aoi's face. He always had something to say back, even if not needed. He was always prepared, but what Aoi said shocked him and in a way amused him, but his irritation of Aoi now overpowered it.

"You have a very sharp tongue Suzaki-san," Koya stated and fixed his glasses, "keep that on, you'll get yourself in trouble."  
Aoi rolled his eyes and walked away, purposely bumped the taller's shoulder. "As if I care," he scoffed and walked to the door.  
The Shadow King let out a soft growl. He was called the Shadow King for a reason. He was always in charge, the puppeteer that control his puppets, but it seems he can't control this puppet, this person, this Suzaki Aoi.

Haruhi sighed and shook her head. She always dreamt a day when someone finally 'defies' Kyuoya, but did not expect her childhood friend to do it, yet, she wasn't surprised. Aoi always had a sharp tongue and always speak his mind, even when they were children. She also know that Aoi has a soft spot for her. The raven haired always saw Haruhi as an older sister, even though they were the same age. Now, she is using this fact to help the Host Club, well Kyuoya. She let out another sigh before she called out to her childhood friend's name, just when Aoi touched the handle of the door. The raven haired turned to the brunette, lazily staring at her.  
"Please be Tamaki sempai's replacement, just for today," she pleaded.  
"Sorry Horuhi, I'm not interested," the male told his friend and twisted his body around, facing the door again.  
The door clicked open and Haruhi called the latter again. "Please, Aoi, please do it for me," she pleaded giving her best puppy-dog eyes - learnt from Tamaki - when her childhood friend turned around. With her pleading and puppy-dog eyes combo, it has to work.  
To Haruhi's anticipation, Aoi sighed and shut the door. He groaned, mumbling, "Fine, only this once and it's because you begged me, Haruhi."

Kyuoya quickly straightened his jacket and fixed his glasses again. "We better get into placed then," he announced and checked his watch, "we have less than one minute until the guest comes."  
The hosts hurriedly gathered around the couch, Aoi sitting, since he is 'replacing' Tamaki. That made him thinking. Tamaki would came back anytime, so when the blonde comes back, he could be set free. The raven grinned and was about to announce his suggestion, the door opened. Giggling girls came in, but then gasped, seeing someone else sitting in the 'King's spot.  
Many started sprouting out questions of Tamaki's whereabouts and Kyuoyo, of cause, handle it efficiently, telling them he would be back shortly. He introduced Aoi, telling them he is a new student to Ouran, which Aoi wanted to protest, but Haruhi stopped him. However, Kyuoya also add that Aoi is their newest host and he is the 'Bad Boy' type, which made the other raven haired abruptly stood up and glared at the Shadow King.  
"I did not say I will be part of this," Aoi growled and grabbed Kyuoya's collar, making everyone gasp.  
Kyuoya calmly stood and pushed his glasses in place. "As I said Suzaki-san, my family do have a private police force, please let go," he stated, but like the first time he said it, it did not work.  
The shorter raven haired left corner of his lips curved up, turning into a lopsided smirk and of cause, causing the ladies swoon for his unintentional charm. "As I also said, I don't care," the other replied, emphasising the last the words.  
Kyuoya pushed Aoi off him and straitened his clothes. "We could stand here all day and argue, Suzaki-san, but we'll just disappoint the ladies," he told the younger and smiled at the guests.  
Again, Aoi smirk and chuckled dryly. "Oh, no, you got it all wrong," he commented, "it won't just disappoint the ladies, it will also disappoint the profits of this club."  
The twins winced and the guests gasped a bit, while Kyuoya stood on his spot like a statue. That really hit the spot. Kyuoya then forces a oh-so-natural smile and slightly twist his body in a way it face the guests, but majority of his body faced Aoi. "Of cause not," he spoke as calm as possible, "this is purely for you, ladies."  
The guests squealed and giggled, commenting how sweet Kyuoya is, making the younger raven rolled his eyes and scoff. "Whatever you say," Aoi jeered and walk to sit on a random table, "let's get this over and done with." He plonked himself on the couch and placed his right ankle on his left thigh. He then suddenly bend his neck, staring at an up-side-down Kyuoya, since his back is facing everyone. "Oh, by the way, when that moron comes back, I am so out of here," he announced and sat properly again, resting his arms on the back of the couch.

The guests were free go to the guests they pleased. The usuals for Haninozuka and Morinozuka waited at their usual table and many of Tamaki's guests scattered to different hosts, but there were some girls that want a try with the new Bad Boyster Host, went to his table.  
Aoi, not thinking that anyone would come to him because of his foul attitude and rash and violent action would attract anyone, was a bit surprised that there was about ten girls came to him. He cursed the fact that bad boys attract girls.

"So Aoi, can we call you Aoi?" a girl with braids asked.  
The raven shrugged, "Why not."  
The girls squealed at his non-caring, cool attitude. Another girl with long, straight ink-black hair asked, "Aoi, why did you suddenly transfer to Ouran Academy at half of the school year?"  
"Oh, that's an easy question," he smirked and leaned to the girl with braids, which was sitting at the right of him. He held her chin, their faces dangerously close, nose millimetres apart, staring at each other's eyes. "I would say because of you, ladies, but I would be lying," he lowly whispered, almost growling.  
The girl in braid fell back on the back rest of her seat, almost fainting, when he sat properly, while the rest squealed with envy and excitement, having the thought, 'Aoi might do the same thing to me too!'  
"Well to answer your question, ladies, a moron name Souo Tamaki, almost ran me over when he was learning how to drive yesterday and enrolling me to Ouran Academy without my consent is his way of 'making it up' to me," the raven haired answered.  
The girl's gasped at their host's misfortune, but they assured him it was a pleasure for him to be at Ouran and it is a very good school.  
"What school did you attend, before moving to Ouran?" another girl with big lips asked.  
"I went to Mizuho Nōgei High School, in the Nishitama District and if your wondering, Haruhi and I are childhood friends, but we had to part our ways to attend different schools," Aoi answered.  
The girls gasped, squealed and gossiped, probably talking about something about moe or whatever these rich teenage girls with vivid imagination talk about.

Suddenly, the door clicked open and Mori walked in with Honey on his shoulder's rubbing his eyes, while hugging his stuffed bunny. "Sorry we're late," Honey apologised tiredly, "Takashi had kendo practice and I fell asleep while I was waiting for him."  
The duo's guests cooed, at Honey's cuteness and assured him it was fine and have some cake. The Boy-Lolita cheered happily and quickly snagged a piece of cake when Mori placed him on the couch. He took a big bite of his cake and giggled happily. He then slowly turned behind him at Tamaki's usual table, with the folk still in his mouth. He's big doe eyes stared at the unfamiliar raven hair sitting in Tamaki's seat, arms rest on the coach.  
"What happened to Tama-chan?" the cute blonde asked when he turned back to his guests.  
Before anyone could answer him, the door slammed open, which a squeaky clean Tamaki. His hair dry and slightly fluffy and have a new, fresh uniform on. The girl's squealed in delight, finally having their prince back. They asked how was his day, why wasn't he here and all that. Tamaki, being the sweet guy he is, dreamingly answered their questions, while Aoi devilishly and happily grinned when he finally saw his saviour. The raven won't call Tamaki his saviour, but the blonde is his ticket out of this god forsaken place.  
"Well ladies, it was fun chatting, but your king is back and that's my queue to leave," he had a lopsided grin plastered on his face as he stood up. The raven jumped over the couch and said his good byes to Haruhi, patted Tamaki on the shoulder and most importantly, giving Kyuoya a smug smirk, before he left the music room.

Kyuoya fixed his glasses as he stared at Aoi as he left the room and another light bulb lit up in that dark mysterious room.  
'This is going to be interesting,' Kyuoya thought and pushed his glasses back into place again.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe onee-chan actually agreed to that moron," Aoi muttered as he jumped off out of the bus and his green shade painted on his face quickly turned back to normal. He had a scowl on his face, hands in his pants pocket, school uniform worn messily and chains clanked, which he placed on his pants, giving him the whole bad boy image. "It's such a pain waking early to get to school that I _do not _want to go," he kept on muttering, growling at 'do not'. "And she _knows_ about me and any type of transportation, but _no_, I still have to go!" he huffed and threw his hands in the air and kept grumbling to himself.

"Damn you moron Suou, damn you control, two-face Ootori, damn you rich kids and damn this rich school," he kept on damning whatever and whoever he could think of as he stormed in the gates of Ouran Academy.  
The girls gasped and gossiped as Aoi stomped through the pathway. Many fell for his bad boy facade, squealing and giggling as he walked pass.

The raven stormed to the third music room and opened the door. A gush of rose petals flew through the door and the hosts were seen, sitting around a table and staring at him when the petals and bright light was gone.

"Oh, you're back! I knew you'll come back!" Tamaki pounced at Aoi and giving him a bear hug.  
The raven tried to push the blonde away, but the older held his grip and squeezed the poor boy tighter. "Ugh! Get this freak off me!" he roared and Mori came to his aid, pulling Tamaki off of him and pulled the blonde back to the table.  
Aoi then narrowed his eyes, glaring at Kyuoya and Tamaki. "I can't believe you two actually tracked down where I lived, informed my school I'm not going there anymore and called my sister I'll be attending Ouran!" he hollowed at the two angrily.  
"It just happened yesterday, after you left," Kyuoya told the younger and fixed his glasses, "and we do have to inform your former school and guardian that you have changed schools."

Aoi closed his eyes and took deep breaths so he could calm himself down bait and not lash out at the two-faced stalker wearing glasses demon. "Anyway," he opened he's eyes again and focused at Tamaki, "I need you to give me the number of my classroom and timetable, but since your useful as eaten food, Ootori-san, do you mind giving me that information."

Kyuoya looked back at his laptop and after a couple of clicks, Aoi's timetable and classroom number was printed out. Where the printer came from and how he got that information was out of his mind, but as long as he got what he wanted, then he didn't really care. He snatched it out of the raven with glasses and stalked off, after saying his thanks to Kyuoya and goodbyes to his childhood friend.

"Is he going to be the new host?" Honey innocently asked as he squeezed Usa-chan.  
Mori let out a 'hmph' and shrugged as the twins did the same, but more animatedly.

The was an evil glint behind Kyuoya and Tamaki's eyes. Kyuoya purely evil, while Tamaki more in the happy side. 'Aoi is definitely going to be our new Bad Boy host,' the two thought with a determine look on their face.

Aoi's P.O.V  
"1D, 1D, where the hell is 1D?" I mumbled so myself and slightly growled.  
From Sunday, it has been my worst days. I blame Kiyomi for making me go out to buy the groceries. I know she had work, but I blame her anyway. If she didn't make me go out, then that moron, Suou would not have almost ran me over, but someone else and he would be pestering that other person and not me.  
I recalled all the events that happened to me so far and I have the exact to describe it right now: bad luck. Life sucks.

I through my head back and let out another grown, hearing numerous squeals from girls and them gossiping how I am so hot and what not. I scowled, not understanding why and how am I 'hot'. I know bad boys attract girls, but I don't really care. It is so annoying hearing girls squeal and giggle because of my attitude. I guess people accepting me for who I am is great, but this is just ridiculous and for the wrong reasons.

I finally found 1D and walked in. The classroom was already filled with students and it became awfully quiet when I walked in. I headed whispered here and there about me almost getting run over by Tamaki, me being a commoner and that I look a delinquent.

I sighed and scanned the classroom for any spare desk not used, preferably at the back. My eyes darted all over the place and I found the dream spot. It was at the very back and right next to the window. I stalked to my target seat and placed my bag on the bag hook, before sitting down. I stared up at the analogue clock and debated should I bring out my iPod, but went against it since the bell is going to ring soon. I slumped in my chair and flew my head back, pinching the bridge of my nose as I shut my eyes. "Will you all stop talking about me, I can hear you, you know," I growled, still having my eyes shut.

I curse you Suou Tamaki, I course you with all my heart.

Throughout the day, I zoned in and out of class. I wrote down important points for later studying, but I was quite distracted about my near future. I needed to find a cheap place close to the school, since I hate all types of transportation, but since such a presages school is built here, I highly doubt there will be any cheap apartments to be rent out.

Soon, it's lunch time. I stretched his body and cracked his neck, letting out a slight groan. I placed my books and stationery in my bag and grabbed my iPod and lunch, which was just a simple bun. I stood up and strolled out the classroom, with a hand in my pocket, holding my iPod, to scavenger somewhere peaceful to eat and think. I walked out the building and strolled around the area and many of the placed do my satisfy my criteria. It was either too loud or doesn't look comfortable, but most importantly, there was people, rich annoying spoilt people.  
I walked behind the school and found a wide grassland. I smiled as I felt the cool breeze brushing through my short hair and sat down. One of my legs stretched out and the other bent. I placed a palm behind him, for support and skilfully opened the wrapper of the bun with one hand. I took a bit of my bun as soon as the wrapper was off, feeling a relaxed at the cool wind brush pass me and the peaceful place. I sad up properly and took out my iPod from my pocked and unrolled it. I slid my bun back in the wrapper and placed it on the floor. I shoved both of the ear buds in my ears and blasted the music, but soft enough for me to hear my surroundings. I slot my iPod back in my pocket and took hold of my bun again to eat it.

Not long later, I finished my lunch and is now laying on the grass, listening to music. It was quite relaxing, when suddenly I heard chattering and they sounded familiar.  
I prayed that it was not who I thought and they are just passing by. Well as I said, my luck is bad as a black cat under a ladder. It was the annoying people I kind of know, except for Haruhi, and they spotted me, which the blonde moron decided to come over to me, bringing everyone with him.  
I groaned and sat up, annoyed and glared at Suou. He coward behind his friends and used them as shields as he push forward.

"Guys, I think Aoi wants to be alone," Haruhi sated.  
This is why I love Haruhi. She is always so understanding and knows exactly how I feel, she was the sister-figure I always wanted. I'm not saying Kiyomi isn't a good older sister. It's just that she goes to work to support both of us, I hardly see her. She could also get obnoxious and quite clingy and act more like the younger sibling in the family when I'm with her.

"But I want to meet, Aoi-chan," a very young boy with blonde hair, wearing the high school uniform, holding a pink stuffed rabbit pouted.  
I pulled my headphones off and carefully put it back in my pocket as I raised my brow and stared at him weirdly. "Who are you and why are you calling me 'Aoi-chan'?" I bluntly asked at the blonde kid. There is no way he is pass middle school, especially with the fact he acts so cute and holding a stuff doll. No way!  
"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but everyone calls me Honey. I'm in third year of high school," he introduced happily.  
My eyes widened and jaw dropped. No way! Next he'll tell me his a master of martial arts!

He then brought the guy who was carrying him yesterday forward a bit. "And this is Morinozuka Takashi, also in third year," the cute blonde introduce his tall friend.

"Oh Aoi, we saw you laying and looking up in the sky and it just gave me a really good idea!" the blonde idiot exclaimed animatedly, before I could greet my seniors. Yeah, I'm going to call Suou 'the blonde [insert insulting description]' from now on.  
"It would be just excellent! Sitting outside in the cool spring air, while having tea!" The blond moron kept on rambling and skipped and twirled, "Kyuoya arrange something like that next week."

I growled and messages my temples as that two-faced bastard who was on his phone and doing what he was told. I really don't want to deal with this. I stood up and proceeded my way, away from the Host Club. However, the blonde dumbass stopped me and spun me around.  
"What?" I grumbled, growing very annoyed.  
The blonde idiot cowered away and squeaked out, "Nothing."  
I huffed in irritation and was about to turn around, but I was stopped, yet again, this time by the blonde Boy-Lolita. He held onto my school jacket, staring up at me, cute as ever. "You haven't met Usa-chan, yet," he slightly whimpered and brought his pink stuffed bunny out.  
I stared down at the boy and bunny. I smiled softly and crouch down a bit. "Hello, Usa-chan," I greeted the toy and patted its head.

I have a confession. I, Sazuki Aoi, have a soft spot for animals in every shape or form. It doesn't matter if its a toy, a drawing or the real thing. As long it's an animal, I go soft and sweet. I know, I shiver at the thought too.

Author's P.O.V  
As Aoi greeted Usa-chan with the sweetest smile, the host stared at her in awe - except for Mori and Horuhi - even Kyuoya had to double take if it was the same Sazuki Aoi, who annoyed the bananas out of him yesterday.

Honey stared at the raven with his doe eyes and in the exact dark mysterious room, another light bulb flickered on.

Suddenly, out of nowhere Tamiki pounced at Aoi squeezing him tight as ever and twirling him around. "Oh my god! You are so cute! I can't believe such a tough guy can be so cute!" he wailed.  
Aoi's face turned pale and then a light shade of green. "Oh god, I think I'm going to puke," he declared exhaustedly, "someone please get him off me!"  
Mori's eyes sparked and quickly bolted to Aoi's aid and pealed him off Tamaki, lifting him up high from the ground.

At the exact same room, where the other lit light bulbs are, the fourth light bulb lit, along with the other three.

The shorter raven's green face faded away, but he was still a bit pale. The taller placed the latter on safe ground and the younger revived back his energy. Aoi turned to the tall blonde and dangerously glared at him. "I told you yesterday not to do that!" the raven hollowed, "Do you want another whiff of me puking on you again?" The blonde whimpered at the younger's dark aura and cringed at the disgusting experience.

Shortly, the shrilling bell rang, catching everyone's attention. Aoi bid his goodbye to Haruhi and stalked off, holding his wrapper to throw it in the bin.

The teacher dismissed the class and chatter erupted as he stepped out the classroom. Aoi packed his bag and stood up, when he was done. He grabbed his bag off the hook and slung it over his shoulder as he stalked pass the tables and students. He was thinking of finding a part-time job around the area and maybe look around for a suitable apartment. However, to his disappointment, as soon he took a step out of his classroom, two pair of arms snaked around his.  
"Target, locked," the Hitachiin twins announced devilishly and pulled the raven haired towards the host club. However, Aoi stood his ground and didn't budge a bit. The students walking pass and the students in 1D, who are stuck in their classroom because of the three students, stared at the trio weirdly.

"We're the same height, you two actually think you two could move me?" the raven haired raised his brow, still not moving a muscle.  
The twins sighed and released their target. They turned to face in in sync and placed their hands on their hips. "With both of us together…" Hikaru stared.  
"…we could have moved you," Kaoru ended. The twins leaned to the bad boy and raised their brow.  
Aoi rolled his eyes and pushed their heads away and stalked off, out of the building, as the twins stayed behind, looking at each other. Two light bulbs flickered on along with the already lit light bulbs.

The raven haired first year casually strolled out the large double doors, bag slung over his shoulder, ear buds in his ears and other hand in his trousers pocket. He was thinking about how to pay his tuition fees and hope to get home soon to make a proper meal, but withal, before he could even go halfway through the pathways towards the front gate, another two pairs of arms snaked around Aoi's. This time however, hitched him up, his feet a bit off the ground.

"Target, locked," Honey announced cutely and the blonde and his cousin pulled poor Aoi to wherever they're taking him, probably the abandon music room.  
As Aoi said, himself, luck was defiantly not by his side and his severe motion sickness started to act up as his body half swayed. His stomach started to churn, face turning green and vomit almost rushing up his throat.  
"Oh god," the younger mouth bloated, looking like he's going to puke any minute.  
Mori, somehow sensing the younger's motion sickness called out to the blonde and stopped. They looked at the first year, who is hitched up in a wired way, since Mori is much taller then Honey, looking green and yucky, cheeks puffed out, looking sick as ever. They carefully placed the poor kid down and stared at him, with their heads crooked. "Are you okay, Aoi-chan?" Honey asked cutely.  
"I am better now," the younger replied, legs wobbling a bit, "what are you two trying to do?"  
"Tama-chan and Kyuoya-chan sent us for back-up since Hika-chan and Kao-chan failed to get you," the blonde answered innocently.  
The commoner scoffed and rolled his eyes, mumbling 'figures'. He placed his hands on his hips and stared at his seniors, a bit annoyed. "They're not going to stop unless I come with you two, won't they?" the younger assumed.  
The two third years nodded, making the second year sigh and reluctantly went with them to Music Room #3.

The double doors of the music room opened, revealing a happy Honey, poker-faced Mori and annoyed Aoi to the host club members.  
"Oh, Aoi! You're finally here!" Tamaki exclaimed and pounced at the raven haired first year, however, all Tamaki did was jumped at Aoi's kick, which sent the blonde flying across the room.  
"In what cost would you stop annoying me?" the annoyed first year asked.  
"We just want you to join the club, yeesh," the twins spoke in synchronisation, looking bored.  
"Isn't joining a club out of one person's own will?" Aoi asked, getting even more irritated, "Anyways, I could join any other club I want. Why do you always want me to be part of the Host Club?"  
"Well, you do need to pay for tuition fees and the only way is through club activities," Koya stated and sent lasers to the youngest raven haired.  
"Firstly, I do not need tuition and secondly, I can join any club I want, Ootori-san," the younger growled back, sending equal spark back to the older.  
However, the statement made the Shadow King smirk. He stood up straight and fixed his glasses and looked down at his already opened notebook. "I don't think so, Suzaki-san. I checked your grades in your previous school and all you got is just a bit over average," he specified, "and to pass this year, you need higher grades than that and let me tell you, from my connections alone, you won't be able join any other clubs. You need to pass this year and continue until you graduate, you don't want to disappoint your older sister, do you, _Aoi_."  
Aoi gritted his teeth as he glared daggers at Kyuoya. "You're low Ootori," he growled through his teeth. How reluctant and strong Aoi is, he admit his defeat. It is impossible to beat a wealthy man. "You win, Ootori, but I will get you back," the younger snarled.

From this day, a rivalry was formed between a wealthy man and a commoner. Both stubborn and has lots of pride. There is not much to explain the battle between these two, but it's going to be a _hell_ of a battle of pride.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello! Second chapter is up! How did you guys like this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it.

I would like to thank, **cold-blood one**, **xxrxuxsxtxyx**, **Talyn Dains**, **Apocalypsebutterfly** and **NarutoKurosaki99** for following this story and did whatever else you guys did!

Please review and give me lots of feedback. I don't mind constructive criticisms.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't think so, Suzaki-san. I checked your grades in your previous school and all you got is just a bit over average," Kyuoya specified, "and to pass this year, you need higher grades than that and let me tell you, from my connections alone, you won't be able join any other clubs. You need to pass this year and continue until you graduate, you don't want to disappoint your older sister, do you, _Aoi_."  
Aoi gritted his teeth as he glared daggers at Kyuoya. "You're low Ootori," he growled through his teeth. How reluctant and strong Aoi is, he admit his defeat. It is impossible to beat a wealthy man. "You win, Ootori, but I will get you back," the younger snarled.

Kyuoya smirked, finally in control again and just look the younger's irritated expression very much satisfies him, but he wants to see how far he can provoke the younger, so he pushed a bit more, which he hardly does. "Don't you mean, _sempai_," he mocked, loving the annoyed expression growing on the first year.  
'I don't think I ever had this much fun in my life,' the Shadow King merely thought.

While the two were having their heated staring contest, the rest of the hosts had a sweat drop from their heads. They where scared and amused, but mainly scared. Who wouldn't be frightened? The Shadow King is smiling and looks like he is enjoying himself. Okay, it was bit sadistic of him to have joy over an irritated expression from the new host, but still! Ootori Koya is smiling and looks genuinely happy!

"So?" the raven with glasses smirked.  
The younger gritted his teeth and forced an irritated smile. "I'll call you guys what Haruhi calls you all," the words struggled to seep through his teeth, "is that okay, _Kyuoya sempai_?"  
A smug smile tucked in the elder's lips turned his attention to everyone else in the club. "Alright, we better get into placed, the guests will come any moment," Kyuoya clapped and the hosts quickly went to their places, but Aoi. He just stood at his spot looking at everyone else scatter to their designated spots.  
The vice-president crooked his brow up when he saw the newest host just standing there, looking slightly confused. Kyuoya sighed and fixed his glasses. "Just sit on the arm-rest on Tamaki's left," he told the newcomer.  
Aoi just shrugged and did what he was told. The boy was getting tired and there is clearly no point challenging his new arch nemeses.

The sitting order is: Tamaki sitting on the chair, of cause, while Haruhi and Honey sat on the floor - Haruhi on the left and Honey on the right - Mori and Aoi on other sides of the King, Mori sitting on the floor since he is so tall, and the last three hosts standing behind the chair - Koya's back slightly facing the front, with his notebook open, on the right and the twins next to him back-to-back.

The doubled doors of the music room creaked open, revealing a mass of rich girls. The hosts chorused, "Welcome, ladies," and showed off their different charms. Soon the hosts and guests scattered to different parts of the rooms.

Aoi sat on the couch of his new spot of the room. He saw some similar faces from yesterday and new ones, possibly want to have a go with the new Bad Boy. "I see we have some familiar faces and some new ones," he stated and gave them a lopsided smirk.  
"Yes, Aoi," the one with fat lips answered, "when we heard you are a permanent host here, we came back and invited some friends."  
"That's wonderful," he said, his lips twitched to a lopsided smile, "but I don't think you ladies should be around someone like me." He turned to his right and placed his hand on the girl's cheek and swiped his thumb under her eye. "Someone like me would only ruin such a delicate flower," he quivered a bit and stared into the girl's eyes, "your father will forbid us." He leaned closer, until their noses brush and the poor girl fainted, while the rest squealed in delight and envy.  
The commotion at the newest host's corner caused everyone turned their head at his table. "What is happening?" Tamaki asked as he stormed to Aoi's tabled.  
"She fainted," the boy stated and pointed at the girl next to him.  
"Nice," the twins grinned and gave the newcomer a thumbs up.  
"But how did you make her faint?" Kaoru asked as he slung his arm over his brother.  
The raven haired gave his newest signature lopsided smirk and rested his arms at the back of the couch. "Come closer and I'll show you," he lowly whispered, almost like a growl.  
"No!" Hikaru spoke abruptly and pulled his brother closer to him. He took hold of Kaoru's chin and made him look up into his eyes. "I don't what you anywhere anyone else, Kaoru."  
"Oh, Hikaru," the younger twin gasped and pretended to blush, while holding onto his older twins jacket.

All of the guests shrieked in total delight, in their heads forming a ridiculousness love triangle fan fiction with the twins the the newest host. Kyuoya called for the paramedics to take the fainted girl informatory, while a bunch of girls went to Kyuoya to requests for Aoi.  
Tamaki huffed and crossed his arms in displease as he stood next to the clubs accountant, who is scribbling in his notebook. "I can't believe is became so popular just like that," the blonde huffed.  
"Yeah," the two gingers agreed. The only reason they're quite pissed is because majority of Aoi's new guests are from the three - more from Tamaki, though.

Out of the blue, a loud motor sound was heard and a wicked laugh was echoed throughout the room. In the middle of the floor a woman, with golden-brown hair, holding a pink umbrella appeared from the floor, laughing hysterically. She was lifted up a platform and stopped when, it was pretty high up. She was facing the three quite annoyed hosts and closed her umbrella. "You just don't understand," she clucked her tongue.

Aoi eyes widen and stared at the whole situation in confusion. "When and how did that platform come from? Was she underground all this time?" he muttered to himself.

"Please do explain Renge," Kyuoya told the French girl and pushed his glasses back into place.  
She wickedly and dramatically laughed, umbrella touching the platform and her the back of her hand of her free hand covered her mouth. "The Princely Type and the Bad Boy Type always have a neck to neck battle, but the Bad Boy Type always have the upper hand," she explained, "the Bad Boy is more exciting and a bit mysterious. In a way it is forbidden because there is always controversy with family. It is sweet because the guy known as being very tough and rough, with a cold heart, changed just for the girl he loves and for her only! It is like the Princely Type with an attitude and rough edges, but it is not shown to other people! This is why the Bad Boy Type is more popular! It's so moe, I could eat three large balls of rice!" The platform started its engines and spun her back underground, while she laughed wickedly.

"I can't believe it, he is like another branch of my type, but is more popular than me?" Tamaki quivered and leaned to cry on Kaoru's shoulder, while Hikaru patted their Boss' back.  
"No, I won't say that," Renge stated, popping out of nowhere, giving the blonde the fright of his life, "the Bad Boy Type is a mixture of the Princely Type and the Strong and Silent Type and from what I observed how your new host portray his type, he also have a hint of Devilish Type."  
The Shadow King smirked quite amused and scribbled all the information he gathered from the Host Club's proclaimed manager, while the twins huffed in annoyance and complaints about plagiarism and whatnot.

"How noisy," the Bad Boy grumbled and sat properly on his seat, facing his guests.  
"Aoi," a girl with chocolate brown hair called out to him, catching the new hosts attention. "What are some of your hobbies and are your best subjects?" she asked.  
The raven hair host sent out his signature smirk and rest his arms on the back of the couch. "Well I before I went to Ouran, I was one of the best athlete in Mizuho Nōgei and is quite good in music and the performing arts, so naturally my hobbies are playing various types of sports and is quite good at the guitars," he answered honestly.  
The girls gushed at his answer, giggling and whispering their fantasies of their host playing them a song. "Can you name some types of sports you play," another girl with haired tied into a bun asked.  
"Hm, to be more specific, I played a lot of basketball, soccer and softball. I would say dancing, but it is quite debatable," the raven replied.  
The girls squealed and immediately asked what type of dance does he dance and of cause, the Bad Boy mindlessly answered, "I can dance a bit of ballroom and jazz, but I'm the best at modern street dance."  
As soon as those words left his lips, he had no time to take them back, when the girls immediately asked him to dance and the evil glint in Kyuoya's sparked.  
"I can't ladies, there's no…" Aoi's words showered down, music started to play, "…music." He turned and glared at the Shadow King, who was holding a stereo behind him, but then turned back to his guests and put on a slightly nervous lopsided smile. "There's music, but these close are not suitable to dance in," he tried to reason. However, the Hitachiin twin immediately brought out a pair of grey baggy knee-length pants, loose white tee and sport shoes. They evilly grinned at the Bad Boy, making him growl in annoyance. From the urging from the guests, the evil twins pushed the raven haired to the dressing room, Aoi had no choice.

"I can't believe this," he grumbled and changed into the dancing attire that the twins gave him.

Not long after, Aoi walked out of the change rooms with his iPod, seeing the guests and hosts gathered around a large area, where the raven assumed for him to dance. He sighed and walked over to the stereo, plugging his iPod in the stereo. He scrolled to his playlist for dancing and clicked on the 'shuffle' button. Music started playing and Aoi just stomped around to find the rhythm. Soon, he twisted his lower body and and legs, hopping and jumping and finally, he really started dancing. He stomped his right foot down and body-rolled, while bending down. Then he rolled his body back up, swiftly slid his right foot behind the other and flailed his right arm, making a wave, finishing with his left arm. He did a little jump kick and the last body wave when he pulled his shirt up, ever-so-slightly, causing every single guest in the room squeal and scream in delight.  
The music changed into a more poppy, electric keyboard techno type of music. Aoi suddenly becoming more robotic. He placed his hands in front of him and shook his left foot. His body swayed side to side and back to robotic. He brought his arms up and his body started pop and lock. Aoi's body then flowed into a watery movement and then back to his robotic pop and lock, then back to the liquid movement, gliding from left to right. Lastly, he ended back to the robotic movement, stiffly moving his right leg back and forth, as he rocked just his upper body.

The dancer quickly bowed before the music changed and everyone clapped in amazement - with the exception of Mori and Kyuoya. Aoi jogged to the stereo and pulled his iPod out. He walked back to his tabled to grab a drink, but tea and coffee wasn't favourable for the raven haired. He sighed and slowly stood up and strolled to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. He walked out drinking, head tilted back a bit, lips parted and eyes half shut. Once he was done, a dribbled of water escaped from his lips, giving Hikaru and devious plan. The older ginger swiftly glided to the raven and linked his chin up a tad bit, before the street dancer could wipe his mouth.  
"You have some water dribbling down," Hikaru stated seductively and licked the string of water from the raven's chin to the corner of his mouth.  
The already giggling girls erupted into squeals of excitement, some where even fanning their faces.

Aoi was shocked, but after a split second, he gave out his signature lopsided smirk. What happened next was not what Hikaru had thought and planned. The raven wrapped his one of his arms around the ginger's waist, bringing their bodies against each other, his other hand went the back of the devilish twin's head, weaving his fingers with the soft ginger hear. Their faces where dangerously close, nose millimetres apart, as everyone anticipated what will happen next in shock - well the guests are shock and excited.

Aoi smirked again at Hikaru's shocked expression and slid his hand from the elder twin's soft locks to his face. "You shouldn't do something like this," the raven spoke in a lowly, growl-like voice, "your brother will be jealous."  
Hikaru's eyes widen. The raven is playing the game he and his brother plays. Before he had his senses back to play along and hopefully get back in control again, Aoi had moved his face close to the ginger's ear. He blew a hot breath on the elder twin's ear, making him shiver a bit. "If you think this will faze me, think again. I will play your games, but you will not be in control," the commoner whispered and coolly stalked off.  
The ginger stood at his spot eyes widened, mouth slightly a gapped, his body not moving. He can't move. He was in pure shock. This was the first time anyone had beat him in his own game. Someone actually took control and played him, like how he played other people. Someone had beaten him and none the less, a commoner.

At the far distance, Kyuoya fixed his glasses and scribbled in his notebook. He is becoming more and more interested in the new host. The raven with glasses still thought the younger is irritating and defiantly fun to irritate, but interesting. Suzaki Aoi's behaviour is very different from Horuhi's, even though both basically grew up together. One is strong, determine and stubborn, but is more feminine, more submissive and level headed, while the other is equally strong, determine and stubborn, but is harder to sway, playful and will fight back. Both from the working class and in similar situations. Both are so similar, yet so different. This very intrigues Kyuoya, but Aoi intrigued him more. The younger raven had a bigger fighting spirit and the Shadow King wants to dissect this Suzaki Aoi and see what and how he developed this strong personality.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, how was the third chapter? What do you think about Aoi?

Oh, also I want to ask you guys can you the words being italicised because I can't. I underlined words that supposed to be in italic and it just means the word is emphasised.

Anyways, I want to thank **OtakuAnimeLover21**, **BloodyRose1312**, **White Aura Dragon**, **AudreyTucker0001** and **Pastaaaaaa** for following and did whatever you guys had done! You make me so happy!

**Review Replies:**

**xxrxuxsxtxyx:** I'm glad you liked Chapter 2, hope you liked this chapter as well ^^

**Talyn Dains:** Haha here's you name again! XD

**Apocalypsebutterfly:** OMG! I can't believe it! I even checked the darn thing twice! Thank you for telling me.

**AudreyTucker0001:** I'm glad you liked it. Well you won't be wondering anymore... In the next chapter XD I want to show a bit more of Aoi's personality in this chapter :P

Please review and give me lots of feedback. Constructive criticisms are very much welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4

It's an early morning, Aoi slept soundly on his desk, with headphones in his ears. Most of his female classmates, some of his guests actually, crowded around his tabled giggling and squealed as quiet as possible, so they won't wake him up. It might be a one in a million opportunity to see the Host Club's Bad Boy sleep, even though he only came to Ouran for three days.

The door slid open and a scary looking guy with long red hair walked in. Whoever wasn't focused on Aoi stiffened as the Walking Blizzard walked into class. He walked to the huge crowd of girls and crocked his brow up.  
"Why are you all crowded around my table?" Kasanoda Ritsu asked, making the girls turn to him and gasp a bit.

"I forgot this was Kasanoda-kun's spot," one of the girl's whispered to her friend, making the red haired raised his brow higher.  
The girls split into two smaller crowds and a sleeping raven emerged. The peaceful sleeping face of the raven made the red haired widen his eyes a bit a blush a little. 'Why does he look like a chick for some reason?' Kasanoda thought, a bit panicky.  
He collected his composer and took a deep breath. "Where am I going to sit then, if he took my spot?" the red haired asked, sighing. The girls just shrugged and merged back into one large group and kept fan-girling as quietly as possible.

Kasanoda stood at his spot in disbelief. "What the hell?" he whispered as he stared at the giggling girls.

Aoi's brows furrowed a bit as he let out a sigh. His slightly scrunched up features went back peaceful again and soon, his eyes fluttered open, still adjusting to the light. The girl's gushed and giggled at him, snapping great pictures of the awakening Bad Boy. This is such a great sight and they defiantly have great pictures to shared with their friends.

The raven groaned, while squinting one eye, a habit of his when ever he wakes up. He slowly sat up properly, not caring about the fan girls snapping pictures. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, loosening his muscles and popping some of his bones in place. He pulled the ear buds out so his ears and paused his music. He then wrapped the headphones around his iPod and dropped it in his bag.  
"Ladies, don't you think you should get back to your seat?" the host asked in a monotone voice as he sated out the window.  
The girls whined a bit, but went back to their spots anyway, giggling, saying, 'Aoi is so dreamy' or something along those lines.

"Hey, kid," Kasanoda called out to the raven haired, as he took a step to his table, "that's my seat."  
Aoi turned to face the red haired and dully stared at the Walking Blizzard. "It didn't say your name and you weren't here to claim it, so it's my seat now," the raven haired declared, staring at the red haired half-lidded, making all the student gasped.  
'Did he just talked back to Walking Blizzard? He is so dead,' they all thought.  
Kasanoda's piercing eyes stared down at the bored looking raven haired. He sighed and just went and found a free seat, which surprised everyone in class. Why isn't Kasanoda beating up the new kid for talking back to him? Did Aoi intimidate the Walking blizzard?

The red haired found soon found a seat, but it was not a very suitable seat for him to have his school naps. It was on the second row, second column, almost smacked in front of the teacher. The Walking Blizzard groaned in his seat as the teacher walked in to start attendance.

The day has gone quite slow, but finally, it is lunch time! The teacher dismissed the class most of the students immediately dashed out to have lunch. Kasanoda placed the remaining book in his book bag, stood up to go out of the classroom, but stared at the new student strangely when the raven was just listening to music and staring out the window.  
"Hey," the red haired called the raven haired. The red haired waited for an answer from the newcomer, but all her received was silence. 'Maybe he didn't hear me,' Ritsu assumed and called for the raven haired again. Yet again, nothing, but silence was heard.  
Suddenly the slidding door slid open, making the remaining two people turned to it. Standing at the door was Fujioka Haruhi, holding two bento boxes, having a sweet smile on her face.  
A light blush spread on his cheeks, thinking, 'What the hell? Why does he look like a chick too?'  
While the raven stared at his childhood friend a bit shocked why the brunette was there. "What is it, Haruhi?" the raven asked his friend as he stood up from his seat and pulling his ear buds off.  
"Kiyomi-nee called me, saying you forgot your lunch," Haruhi replied, "so I packed an extra packed lunch before I left."  
The brunette placed the packed lunches on Aoi's desk, giving him a sweet smile. The raven haired genuinely smiled and was sincerely touched. "Thank you, Haruhi," he chuckled a bit as Haruhi pulled the chair from the table in front of the raven and sat down, "you are the best."  
"I'm not, Aoi," the brunette giggled. She then turned to the red haired and asked him did he wanted any. The red haired immediately stiffed and hastily shook his head and sped off.  
"What a weirdo," the raven scoffed and shoved a piece of left over chicken in his mouth.  
Haruhi scolded her childhood friend for saying such rude things about someone, but the raven just shrugged and stuffed some more food in his mouth.  
The two friends merely ate and chat, catching up on what they missed together, not noticing someone snapping pictures, while smirking.

The double doors of the abandoned music room number three opened, revealing six ridiculous rich and good looking teenage men sitting and standing around a chair wearing different animal ears headbands.  
"What the hell is this?" Aoi cringed at the hosts and stared at them weirdly.  
"We often cosplay different themes," the Shadow King, who was wearing wold ears and tail, answered, "this is just some prototypes, it's for fitting adjustments." He handed the brunette white cat ears and matching tail, while the raven giant elephant ears and tail. The two looked at their attire strangely, then the same at the Shadow King, basically saying,'you got to be kidding me'.

"Oh a soft, cute, white kitten really matches you, Haruhi," Tamaki, who was a lion, glided between the two and wrapped his arms around their shoulders, "but Aoi, I don't think an elephant would really work."  
"You don't say," the raven remarked sarcastically.

"Hey Boss," Hikaru called.  
"I thought Aoi is the tiger," Kaoru stated as the two cocked their heads to the side in sync, one holding tiger ears headband and the other holding a tiger's tail.

The first year raven glared at the second year raven and growled at him. "Are you playing with me, _sempai_," the first year snarled, growling at the work 'sempai'.  
The Shadow King just chuckled darkly as the rest of the host club coward away, not wanting to get into the fight. "No, of cause not," the raven with glasses, "I'm just giving you a costume that matches you, _Aoi_, in which you may look strong, but is just big and clumsy, not to mention, _stupid_."  
Aoi gnashed his teeth together, getting ready to pounce at the second year, but the usually quiet and level headed Haruhi voiced out. "That is enough, Kyoya sempai," the girl snarled, as a dark aura emerges from her, "I do not tolerate _anyone_ speak bad of my friends." The Shadow King didn't say anything, but just pushed up his glasses in place as the other hosts stared at the scene in shock and fright. "I don't know why you and Aoi keep on pushing each other right to the edge, but both of you have to set your differences aside," she continued, "we're all friends here."  
The first year raven haired chuckled dryly and the second year raven glanced at Aoi with the corner of his eyes, looking quite annoyed. There was only one thing that ran through their heads, something both will agree on. 'Me, becoming friends with him? No way in hell!'

"Now shake hands and make truce," the brunette ordered.  
Aoi turned to his childhood friend in full alert. "Haruhi, I usually listen to you, but I really can't this time," the raven declared.  
"Aoi," the female host spoke warningly, glaring at her childhood friend. She then turned to her sempai with glasses and spoke his name with equal sternest.  
Kyuoya sighed and fixed his glasses, while Aoi growled in disgust. "Very well," the Shadow King breathed out and walked to the first year. "Let's call truce," he spoke reluctantly and brought out his hand. The other looked at the older's hand in pure disgust and slid his hand in the elder's.  
"Listen here, Ootori," the younger raven snarled under his breath that only him and Kyuoya could hear, "I'm only doing this so I can get this over and done with and ignore your cocky two-faced ass."  
"I have no objections in that," the elder growled and squeezed the younger's hand tightly, but Aoi did not show any signs of pain and just flung Kyuoya's hand away in annoyance. He stormed to the Hitachiin twins and snatched the ears and tail. He huffed and put the headband on and tied the tail around his waist, while muttering courses about the raven with glasses. After trying on the costume and writing down all the adjustments to make it look more 'natural', Aoi took off the ridiculous gimmick and shove it to the Shadow King.

The twins slid against the marble floor, sandwiching the irritated raven. Then placed their elbows on the raven's shoulders and stood lazily.  
"My, my, aren't you grumpy," Koaru commented.  
"Guess you really do hate Kyuoya sempai," Hikaru added.  
"You're damn right!" Aoi growled at his nemeses' back, but then turned his attention at the twin gingers. "Get the hell off me!" he barked and shrugged the twins' elbows off his shoulders and stalked off to Haruhi.  
The twins gave each other a look and then shrugged animatedly. They know better than get involved in the battle between most scariest member in the Host Club and the commoner who actually _challenged_ the scariest member. They are little devils, but nor stupid.

"Haruhi," the first year raven slightly whined to his childhood friend, "can we merge into one today, I don't really want to entertain my guests today. I'm really tired."  
"I don't know, Aoi," the brunette thought worriedly, "you have to ask Kyuoya sempai."  
The raven scoffed and scowled, when the name of the person he despised was added in the sentence. "Can you ask him, Haruhi?" the raven asked, "Tell him it's a 'Best Friend Package Special'."  
The brunette sighed and stood up, making the raven smiled in glee, thanking his friend. The brunette knows better to make the raven to talk to the other when they just had a heated argument. She knows her childhood friend has a very hot temper and it gets the best of him. She really doesn't want him be charged with physical assault.  
Haruhi walked over to the Shadow King, who was typing away on his laptop at a smaller table. She gulped and finally called for the raven with glasses' attention.  
"What is it, Haruhi," the Shadow King asked monotonic, not looking away from his laptop.  
"I have a proposal," she told the vice-president. Kyuoya glanced up at the brunette for a brief moment, until he looked down to his laptop, humming to her to continue. "Well, it's Aoi's idea actually, but I propose we do a 'Best Friend Package Special' just for today," she told the Shadow King.  
The raven sighed and pushed his glasses back into place. "Second day and already slacking off," he muttered and rested his head on the finger tips of his hand. He then looked up at the brunette after he thought about the proposal "Very well, I shall allow it. I think it the guests would be quite pleased," he nodded and went back to his computer.

Haruhi sighed and went back to her table, finding her childhood friend at his usual table. Well, his legs hanging off the coach and his body hidden behind the coach. She strolled to the Aoi's table, seeing the raven fast asleep in a very uncomfortable position. The brunette smiled softly and bent down to shift her friend to a more comfortable position when a hyperactive blonde yelled the brunette's name and jumped at her, waking up Aoi in the process.  
Suddenly, the room became awfully cold and shivers ran down the hosts spines. It was almost like whenever Nekozawa appears. However, the oddly placed strange door did not appear and the Dark Magic President did not appear with his course doll, Beelzenef. The hosts slowly turned their heads to the coach with a pair of legs hanging out. There was this dark aura emerging from the coach, more specifically, the person laying on the coach.  
Aoi shifted his body, making him sit properly on the couch as the dark aura around him grew bigger. His head snapped behind him, staring straight at the once hyper blonde, scaring the pants off him - also the Hitachiin twins. The raven's golden-orange eyes where covered by his hair, which was glaring daggers at the blonde, who is now hiding behind Haruhi.  
"You better have a _very_ good explanation why you screamed out Haruhi's name and woke me up," the raven growled dangerously as her eyes glowed red behind his hair.  
The blonde shivered from the scary first year as cold sweat dropped from his forehead. Even Haruhi was a bit frightened, since she never seen her childhood friend in such bad mood because someone forcefully woke him up - also need to add in the fact that she never seen the raven haired been abruptly woken up in her life, until now.

"I'm sorry," the frightened blonde squeaked out, "I will never do it again."  
"Good," the first year raven growled, "now shut up! If you wake me again, you wish you were never born." He glared at everyone in the room, making Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins gulp and nodded rapidly, Honey squeaked out, 'scary' and the remaining ravens unfazed.

The youngest raven pulled Haruhi down to sit on the couch and lied down, using her lap as a pillow, mumbling, "I missed this, Haruhi-chan."

Soon, guests started to poured in the music room and the volume of the room started to raise very quickly. The hosts hurriedly hushed the guests, before the demon was awaken again - the blonde and the ginger twins was the most active, since Aoi scared them out of their skin.

The guests surrounded Aoi's table, trying to suppressed their squeals of delight when they saw the sight in front of them. Haruhi sitting at the very end of the couch, while stocking the raven's head as he slept on her lap. It was pure bliss for the girls as moe levels blew sky rocket.

"Okay ladies, you have to spread out now," Kyuoya told the guests quietly, "we're having a 'Best Friend Package Special' just for today with Aoi and Haruhi, but three at a time when you have your session with the two. You must be very quite, since our Bad Boy gets quite grumpy when he is woken." The Shadow King chuckled when the three usual trouble-making hosts shivered in fright - Tamaki almost cried when the recent incident played in his head.

The guests quickly, yet quietly, went to Kyuoya to book a session with the special package. It is a one in a life time experience! However, there is always a limit and since only three guests at a time, not all guests could request for a session.  
"Don't worry ladies, we have a lovely picture of each host coming later this fall and will defiantly have a special 'Best Friend' edition," Kyuoya told the guest, "order now and you'll receive it by mail."  
The clients quick as a flash started yell and shout to order the pictures books. The noise level started to go up and Aoi's brows started furrow and groaned. Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins gasped because suddenly they have overly sensitive hearing and heard the small grown from the first year raven.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," the blonde snapped his fingers when he called for the two. The twins bolted to their boss and saluted, while having a determined expression. "You two assist Haruhi to keep Aoi asleep." he ordered to two. The ginger twins quickly skid to Aoi's tabled, while Tamaki strolled over to the guests who were huddled around Kyuoya. "Ladies," he said, trying to calm the customers down, while the twins are at the two friends' tabled, doing some strange voodoo hypnotising dance, "please quiet down. Our Aoi is trying to sleep."  
It was harder than Tamaki thought, but as soon as they heard their prince, the squealing girls immediately gasped and turned to the two first years tabled in silence, seeing the Hitachiin brothers stuck in a weird pose. An almost inaudible relaxed sigh left the sleeping raven' lips, making everyone sigh in relief. The twins gave a thumbs up to their boss which reads as 'Mission Success'. The blonde returned the thumbs up and the three walked back to their tables. The three was getting to their seats when sudden another groan from Aoi and Haruhi's table was heard. The two gingers and blonde gasped dramatically, eyes popping out, staying still as possible, anticipation what will happen next.

"Please don't wake up, please don't wake up," the three chanted under their breaths, but to their nightmares, the first year raven grunted and pushed himself up. The colour of the trio's face drained out, mouths dropped and eyes popping out, thinking they are all going to die.

"Mm, good morning," the raven mumbled and rubbed his eyes.  
"So… cute," Tamaki breathed out as he stared at the raven.

From this point, the room erupted in squeals of delight. The three morons, who are, Tamaki and the twins, leaped to Aoi. The twins sat between to raven haired, while the blond stood behind, rubbing their cheeks on different areas of the boy's head, while chanting, 'oh, you're so cute'.  
The raven started to get irritated and growled. Hikaru and Kaoru sensing a very disturbing and dark aura emerging from their fellow first year and quickly scattered away, before anything bad happens. However, Tamaki did not have the same senses as the twins and kept on cooing and rubbing his cheek on the raven.

Aoi, finally at his last bit of patience, flung the blonde across the room, yelling, "Get off me!"

The blonde's lips trembled and cried out, "Mama!" as he flung to his proclaimed best friend. However, instead of the comfort he expect, Tamaki was pushed away from the raven, in which, he settled to growing mushrooms in his emo corner.

Soon the sessions continued, Aoi and Haruhi was much more busy than they usually were, since quite a lot of guests want a taste of the two childhood friends together and possibly have more materiel for future fan fiction. They asked many questions, such as, how long have they known each other, what do they usually do together, did they still kept in touch before Aoi transferred to Ouran. The brunette answered truthfully and naturally, like the Natural Type she is, while the other just rested his head on the brunette's shoulders, nodding to everything she says.

While club activities was going on, Kyuoya was standing near the back of the room, writing down all the data he had gained and the massive amount of profit. 'I guess that annoying twit has some use and brains after all,' he thought as he saw the amount of money the Host Club had made today.

However, good things must end, since it is time to end club activities. The remaining guests were escorted out of the room and the double doors were shut close.  
"Today was tiring," Haruhi huffed as she slumped in her seat.  
"I can't believe all of them squealed more than usual!" Aoi groaned and slurped his tea. He placed the teacup back noisily and pulled his phone out. "What?" he answered the phone rudely and waited for a few seconds before he talked again, "Yeah, okay, I'll buy the coffee. See ya, sis." The raven shoved his phone in his trousers pocket and stood up. "I got to go, see ya," he announced to the club, but the King stopped him. He sighed and turned to the annoying moron, irritation written all over his face.  
"You must be more elegant when you drink and put the teacup down!" Tamaki scolded the first year raven, "To be a host, you must know how to be a gentleman. Look, extend your pinky as a cushion when you place your cup down, so it doesn't make much noise." The blonde demonstrated what he just said - a bit too dramatic in Aoi's opinion - while the other just stared at him like he was some freak.  
The blonde kept of rambling about being a hot and a gentleman when finally the raven had enough and asked, "What are you talking about and why are you being more idiotic than you usually are?"  
Tamaki stared at the younger with shock and disbelief. "Weren't you listening to me?" he exclaimed.  
"Yes, but I don't get why you're telling me this and why should I care," the younger deadpanned.  
The blonde's jaw dropped to the ground. "It is training to become a gentleman, to become a host!" exclaimed and stomped to the younger. Suddenly he tripped on a banana peel - which came out nowhere - and fell on top of the raven. The blondes hands landed on something round and soft, but bounded. He gave it a squeeze as his brows furrowed. He then stared down at Aoi, who had a disbelief and shocked expression. Then turned into rage, but still disbelief.  
"Y-you- don't touch me there!" the raven screeched and kicked the blonde away, "P-pervert!"

Tamaki stared at the raven who had his arms defensively over his chest. In the same dark room, the last light bulb flashed on. The room them blinked brightly as other light bulbs switched on, making the word, '女'.

The blonde's hand slapped across his mouth, staring at the raven in pure shock. "Y-you're… a girl?!" he exclaimed at the end.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, Aoi is a girl, if you haven't realised it with the light bulbs from the first chapter.

If you don't know this: 女, means female or girl.

I want to thank **Angel-san**, **Gamer5567**, **IcanCyou**, **Corrayyy** and **RAMENandBANCONSTRIPSandCAKE** for following this story and what ever you guys have done!

**Review Replies:**

**OtakuAnimeLover21:** Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. I got a bit confused of the rest of comment, but thank you ^^

**xxrxuxsxtxyx:** Thank you for the support. You reviewed for every chapter so far TT_TT The dancing bit was pretty hard to write. Compared to the video it used to described how Aoi danced, it's way off.

**RAMENandBANCONSTRIPSandCAKE:** You're awesome for reviewimg and following this story ;D

Please follow and review! Constructive criticism is welcomed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I'm going to write the story in second person from now on. It's quite appropriate, since now every host knows your identity.

* * *

Tamaki's hand slapped across his mouth, staring at you in pure shock. "Y-you're… a girl?!" he exclaimed at the end.

"Nah! That's why I'm defensively have my arms over my chest!" You sarcastically countered back, still screaming.

"Tamaki sempai is a pervert, Tamaki sempai is a pervert," the twins sang and danced around the blonde.  
"I am not!" the King defended  
"Sure," Hikaru started the sentence sarcastically.  
"That's why you squeezed her breasts," Kaoru finished, with equal sarcasm.  
"Tamaki sempai is a pervert," they sang and and pointed at the culprit.  
"I-I- as if you knew she was a girl too!" the blonde tried to fend for his innocence.  
"Actually, we found out she was a girl since yesterday," the twins answered.  
Tamaki's jaw dropped and then turned to his seniors. "Same here. Takashi and I knew from yesterday too," Honey answered.  
The blonde's jaw dropped even lower and turned to his best friend. "I knew from the very first day, Tamaki," the raven told the blonde and pushed his glasses into place.  
Tamaki's jaw dropped to the marbled floor, finally turning to his beloved Haruhi. "I thought you would have found out by now sempai, but then again, you only found out I was a girl when you walked in while I was changing," the brunette told her senior.  
Tamaki's jaw is now hanging in the depths of hell. He's shocked because everyone knew your gender and didn't even inform him. He glanced at you with the corner of his eye and his jaw immediately shot back up into place as soon as he saw you and stared at you in fright. You were dangerously glaring at the blonde, brows frowned and eyes shaped into a very scary shape of anger, raven hair covering one eye and shadowed the other and a mist of a dark aura, much like from earlier that day, submerged and surrounded your body.

"You really are a pervert," you growled lowly, looking ready to beat up the president of the club.  
"I-I-I-I-" the blonde stuttered, not able to pronounce any words.  
"You what?" you snarled, "You're a pervert that likes to peep when girls change and touch their breasts?"  
"It was an accident!" Tamaki wailed and rolled himself into a ball, "Please don't kill me!"

You growled at the perverted blonde, until the brunette place her hand on your shoulder. "Leave him, Aoi. He didn't see anything," Hatuhi reasoned, "didn't Kyomi-nee asked you to buy her some instant coffee? I'll go to the supermarket with you and you could come over to my house to have dinner. Call Kyomi-nee too."  
"Fine," you gave in, making Tamaki sigh in relief, "but that pervert needs some type of punishment." Now the blonde is freaking out again and cold sweat dripped from his forehead as you glance devilishly and then to the twins. "Boys, you could do what ever you want to him," you told the devious Hitachiin twins.  
The twin's eyes sparked up in mischief as a devilish plan stirred in their minds, while the blonde wailed and asked for mercy, but you just ignored him and led your childhood friend out the door.

"I can't believe they found out so fast!" you slightly whined, "I wanted mess with them a bit longer."  
"Why do you sound like Hikaru and Kaoru?" the brunette sighed as they stopped at the bus stop, "I also think you were a little bit too harsh, handing Tamaki sempai over to those two."  
You scoffed and let out a laugh. "Haruhi, if I was the one to punish him, he would be flying back to France," you laughed.  
The brunette sighed at both of you board the bus. "I see you have been much more rough since the last time I've seen you," she commented as she sat down.  
"I have to," you sighed and sat next to your childhood friend, "if I'm not tough, who else would protect onee-chan."  
"Aoi," Haruhi sighed as you leaned your head on the brunette, looking green when bus started to move. She stroked your hair like she always did when she comforts you.

The bus finally halted at the supermarket and you quickly jumped off, more than glad to be off the 'treacherous' bus ride. The brunette chuckled and shook her head as you both walked in the supermarket.

"Anyway Haruhi, thank you for not telling them my gender," you told your childhood friend.  
"Well they'll eventually figure it out," she told you, "especially Kyuoya sempai, he research about every student in Ouran."  
You coughed out stalker as you placed the brand of instant coffee your sister likes in your basket. "I still can't believe that blonde moron mistook you as a guy and was the last one to find out," you stated and shook your head, "yet, I'm not surprised. He is a bloody dumbass! Not to mention, a pervert."  
"Tamaki sempai is actually very nice. He's a bit weird, but he really does have a heart out of gold," the brunette told you, "so as the other hosts."  
You scoffed and rolled your eyes as you paid for the coffee. "I hate all of them, especially that two-faced Ootori," you scowled, "I'm okay with Mori sempai and Honey sempai, though. Mori sempai the only one of those morons doesn't talk and both of them don't bother me much."  
Haruhi sighed deeply as you two walked out of the supermarket to her apartment building. You two kept on talking, but stayed clear from the subject of 'Host Club' and not long after, you and Haruhi arrived at her apartment building. Both of you took the elevator, which you protested, since it involved a moving transport, but lost to the brunette. Soon, you and Haruhi arrived at the familiar front door.

"I can't believe you still live here," you commented as you walked took off your shoes.  
"Well we couldn't afford another place," Haruhi stated, "anyway, it's perfect for me and my dad."  
"Man, if Kyomi didn't receive a job at the Nishitama District, we would still be neighbours," you stated and sat down.  
"She is doing her best to support you and herself," the brunette told you as she gave you some water.  
"I know," you sighed and looked down at your water, "I just wish she would just let me help her."  
"Aoi, she just wants the best for you," Haruhi reasoned and ruffed your head. You looked up, seeing her giving you the same sweet smile that she always gives you when your troubled. "Work on your homework and I'll make dinner," the brunette told you as she stood up and walked to the kitchen.  
You quickly stood up and pulled Haruhi in your embrace, her back facing you. "Thank you, Haruhi," you told her as you rest your chin on the top of her head, "you always know what to say to make me feel better. You're just like mum."  
The brunette patted your arm, silently reassuring you that she's always be there for you, no matter what because she knows, she is the closest mother or sister figure you had. She knows the feeling of losing a loved one and the only other loved one has to go out and work to support the family. Haruhi knows that and that is why she tries her best to protect you from the horrid feeling of loneliness because she knows it too well.

Suddenly, the front door clicked open, but the two didn't notice Ranka came home, until he announced his presence. The two friends snapped their heads to the transvestite, seeing him glaring at you.  
"Welcome home, Dad," Haruhi greeted Ranka.  
"Haruhi, who is this young man and why is he hugging you?" he asked his daughter calm as possible, but you could hear the anger in his voice as he slammed the door shut.  
"I can't believe you can't recognise me, Uncle," you scoffed as you unwrapped your arms from the brunette, "I only moved out from next door a bit more than half a year."  
"Aoi?" Ranka breathed out, his expression showing shocked. You gave him your lopsided smirk, which answered his question. "I can't believe it!" he exclaimed and gave you a tight hug, "I thought you went to Mizuho Nōgei High School, why are you wearing Ouran's uniform and why a male one too?" He held you by the shoulders, examining you up and down.  
"Well, there was this dumb blonde, who almost ran me over and enrolled me to Ouran, thinking I was a guy," you answered, which made Ranka laugh knowingly. There is only one person that stupid.

"Dad," the brunette broke the reunion, "talk to Aoi in the dining room, while I make dinner."

You and the red haired moved to the lounge room and talked merrily. Ranka only came back early because the bar closed early, which reminded you about your older sister. You called her about the news of meeting Haruhi and Ranka again and eating dinner at their place. Your sister was glad and happy about the news and said she'll leave her shift early to eat dinner with you and the Fujioka's, just like old times.

That day, was the day you smiled the brightest in quite a while. It was the day when you relaxed and let go of your tough facade and really acted like who you really were.

"Haruhi!" a loud high-pitch voice called the brunette and pulled her to a bear hug, as soon as you two walked in the abandoned music room. However, the perverted blonde was kicked away, before he got anywhere near the brunette.  
"What are you trying to do, Pervert?" you growled at Tamaki, while holding onto Haruhi's shoulders.  
A sharp arrow pierced through the blonde's chest, with pervert written on it. He then turned white as he rolled into a ball in his emo corner.  
"I'm not a pervert," he mumbled as he cried in his corner, "I just want to hug my Haruhi."

You scoffed and stalked off, while holding the brunette's wrist. "Come on, Haruhi. We don't want your innocence taken," you told your friend, "how did you ever service with that pervert and those shady twins."  
The ginger twins complained about them being shady as you put on your tiger headband and tail, which was adjusted so that the waist band wasn't shown and look more 'natural'.

You and Haruhi, who was wearing white cat ears and tail, turned at the same. The blonde gasped as he saw you two. "So cute," he whispered as the brunette fixed your headband. "Oh, you both are so cute!" he exclaimed and pounced at you two into a bear hug.  
"Let go!" you yelled at the blonde idiot and kicked him away.  
"Aw, come on! Give Daddy a hug," Tamaki grinned. He ran towards you, but you looked down, looking very gloomy. The blonde abruptly stopped and crooked his head to the side. "What's wrong, Aoi?" he asked softly.  
"Nothing," you mumbled and walked off somewhere.

"Wow Boss, can't believe you upset Aoi," Hikaru stated as he skid to the blonde's right, resting his elbow on the blonde's shoulder.  
"She has never been upset like this, even when Kyuoya sempai insulted her," Kaoru added, as he skid to the blonde's left, mimicking his brother.  
"Wha-what did I say?" Tamaki asked, shivering.

The brunette sighed, causing the hosts turned to her. "It's not your fault, Tamaki sempai," she told the blonde, "you just brought up something Aoi didn't want to think about." She let out another sigh and stared off where her childhood friend took off.

"Well it seems that you brought up one of Aoi's dark memories," Kyuoya stated as he closed his notebook and the remaining hosts averted their attention to him, "it has seem Aoi's father died six years ago." The blonde and the two gingers gasped in shock, Honey mumbling, "Poor Aoi-chan," and Mori being Mori.

"Boss, you really screwed up," the older twin stated.  
"Aoi, I am so sorry!" Tamaki cried as he pranced to you, "Don't worry! I'll be your father now!"  
You snapped your head to the blonde. "You can never be my dad! Don't you dare compare him with such an insignificant moron like you!" you snapped and ran off.  
The hosts called after you, but you were already out of their sight.

"You really should watch what you say, sempai," Haruhi barked and ran off after you.

_**"You rebellious girl! You got into another fight?" a tired middle-aged man hollowed at a younger looking you and coughed.  
"So what? They talked bad about me!" you yelled back at the man, "As if you care, anyway!"  
"How did I have such a violent daughter?" He growled, after he slapped you.  
You stared at him, while holding your cheek, in bricks of tears. You didn't say a word and fled off with tears streaming down your cheek.**_

You sat under an oak tree as you hugged your legs. You heard a twig snap and you snapped your head to the source. You gulped and looked down at your shoes.  
"Aoi," the brunette called your name as she stepped closer to you.  
"Leave me alone," you muttered and sniffled.  
The brunette sighed and pulled you into a hug, placing your head on her chest. "It's okay, I'm here," she assured you and stroked your hair. You finally broke and held you childhood friend's jacket. Tears sprang out of your eyes and you cried your eyes up, soaking the brunette's clothes. You sobbed and your sorrows dripped with your tears, not noticing the six handsome boys staring at you two in a far distance.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, that escalated quickly. How did you like this chapter? I know it got quite angsty in the end and I had no idea what happened either.

I also want to inform you guys that, from starting today, my updates will take longer, since I'm starting school very soon.

I want to thank **newtb00** and **Mstat13** for following this story!

Please follow and review! Constructive criticisms are welcomed!


	6. Chapter 6

You sighed as you hugged Haruhi. You had finally calmed down, but still hiccuped and tears still streamed from your eyes. "You alright now?" the brunette asked you, still stroking your hair.  
"Yeah, but can we stay like this a little bit more," you asked and nuzzled your face in Haruhi's chest. The shorter nodded and kept on tenderly stroking your short raven hair.

Further in the distance, the six hosts stared at the scene in front of them. They stared at you in worry, but Kyuoya felt the worst and quite off. He couldn't get his finger around, but the felling he felt is strange and his heart a bit stinging. It has been about a week since you joined the Host Club and it is the first time he had never seen you so weak. Seeing you like this made him felt unsettled and slightly disturbed. The question is, why. He couldn't get a clear answer to it, but since it gives him no merit, he just went with the fact he was use to your snappy and cocky personality and discarded the feeling the best he could.

"Kyuoya," Tamaki called the raven with glasses, pulling him out of his train of thoughts, "call off host activities and call the limo. We're going to cheer up Aoi!"  
The raven understood what his friend's motives and started to dial on his phone. He stared at you, who fell asleep in the brunette's arms, and thought how to make you feel better. He glanced at the animal ears on you and Haruhi's head, came him an idea to how to cheer you up.

Not long later, a slick limo parked in front of Ouran Academy and it was the boy's queue to make themselves to be known. They quietly walked to you, making the brunette look up to the hosts when Tamaki softly called the brunette.  
"Let's make Aoi feel better," Tamaki suggested and drew out his hand.

"I'll carry her," Kyuoya declared and carefully lifted you up bridal style without waking you up. You unconsciously snuggled to the warm body against yours and mumbled incoherent words. The second year abruptly stopped and stared down at you. The ends of his lips twitched up to a minute smile and kept of walking towards the limo, before anyone noticed. He placed you in the limo, by the window and let the brunette sit next to you. The Shadow King told the driver where to go and made a final call, until he finally relaxed and stared at your tear stained sleeping face.  
'You are defiantly not who you portray yourself, Suzaki Aoi,' the raven thought to himself, before looking out the window.

You mumbled when you felt your shoulder being slightly shook and soft mumbles of someone calling you. You hummed sleepily and a bit annoyed, snuggling to what felt like leather.

"Aoi, come on, wake up," you heard a soft feminine voice.  
You're eyes fluttered and grunted as you pushed yourself up. You left eye squinted shut as you adjusted to the sun. "Good morning," you mumbled.  
"It's the afternoon," the brunette chuckled and pulled you out the limo.  
"How come you don't lash out at Haruhi when she wakes you up?" Tamaki complained as he pointed at you.  
"Because she didn't yell!" you hollowed at the blonde, "Where are we anyway?" You looked around your surroundings, slightly confused.  
"We are at the zoo, Aoi-chan," Honey answered your question and hugged your leg, "I hope you feel better."  
Your eyes widened and stared at the giant gates in front of you. "Holy shisus! Really?" you asked as glee and hope lingered in your eyes and voice.  
"Yes, we cleared the general public and made it a private zoo," the second year raven answered as he pushed his glasses back into place.  
"Oh my gosh! Let's go then!" you cried in glee and pulled the two closest people you could reach, which happened to be Kyuoya and Honey.

The Shadow King stared down at your hand, which was holding onto his wrist. He felt his heart pound and he let out a light sigh of content. For some reason, the warmth from your hand felt good and the raven didn't mind it at all. He got quite fond of it, until you let go of his wrist and ran off by yourself. You turned around and smiled and showed your very rare eye-smile. "Come on! Let's go!" you giggle and turned back around to the first cage of animals.

Kyuoya's steps paused as he replied your smiling, carefree face as you ran off with Honey. He had experienced something else that he had never thought he would experience. From the very first day he saw you, he knew you and him would not get along. He was demanding and like to be in control, while you hated to be constricted and don't give a damn about a person's status and power. He knew that you both would have many quarrels and be at each other's throats. Seeing you so weak and cry was one thing and seeing you smile so happily without a care in the world and dropping your tough facade because of such a simple thing, he was surprised, yet in a way, glad he could experience your different sides.

* * *

You finally got off the limo and your sick, green face turned back to normal. "Thanks guys. I had a lot of fun," you smiled at the Host Club, "I guess Haruhi was right, you guys aren't that bad after all."

Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey hugged you and rubbed their cheeks on you as you stood at your spot with a poker-face.  
"You're so cute, Aoi," Tamaki cooed as he rubbed his cheek on the top of your head.  
"You don't need to thank us," the twins spoke baby to you as they rubbed their cheeks on yours.  
"We're here to make you happy, Aoi-chan," the Boy-Lolita told you cutely, while he rubbed his cheek on your hip.  
"Just because I said you guys weren't so bad, doesn't mean you can do what you want," you growled irritatedly, "now, get off!" You shoved the four hosts off you - Takashi caught Honey when he flew off your leg.

"Well, I'll be going up now, bye," you declared and ran off, while waving to the hosts.

"Do you think Aoi-chan will open up to us?" Honey asked innocently and squeezed Usa-chan, which came out of nowhere, when you were out of sight.  
"She will one day, don't worry," Haruhi smiled and went in the limo as everyone else followed suit.

It is the weekend and you were wondering around town to find anyone for hiring. Many teenage boys and young men was in awe as you walked pass and drooled, to be more specific, it was your wonderful cleavage.  
"Urgh!" you scowled and sat down on a bench, your breasts jumping a bit, "I hate these boobs! They're so big and inconvenient! If I didn't need to breath, I'll bind these melons up!"

You actually have pretty big breasts, size 35D to be exact. You have the running genes of your father side, which is big chested women, while your older sister has your mother's genes, not so chesty women. You had quite a lot of your genetic make-up from your father and not to mention personality. He also had severe motion sickness, but many do debate that only the second child has the curse of the sickness.

You groaned and stood up. You kept on your journey to scavenger for a job, since you have been attending Ouran for two weeks already, but still has no job and no cheap apartment close to the school. You walked for another couple of more blocks and realised, you were actually around Haruhi's area. You nodded to yourself and decided that you would visit your childhood friend. You walked around the corner and came to a folk path. You halted when you saw Haruhi on the other side holding bags of grocery. You smiled and was about to call the brunette's name when an annoying high-pitch familiar voice called her before you did. A dash of blonde pounced at the brunette and took her in a suffocating bear hug. You immediately went to your protective mode and ran to the blonde, ripping him off your childhood friend.  
"How many times did I tell you pervert to stop harassing Haruhi!" you yelled at the blonde culprit, while grabbing him by the collar.  
Tamaki stared at you horror and shock. "Aoi?" He breathed out, but his eyes the travel down to your cleavage.  
You growled dangerously as vain popped on your forehead when you noticed where the blonde's eyes has averted. "My eyes are up here, Pervert!" you screamed at the blonde pervert and kicked him up in the air. He landed behind the rest of the hosts, who came along with him. "I thought he had learnt his lesson, but I guess the Pervert's habits are hard to change," you grumbled.

"Wow, Aoi…" Hikaru started as the ginger twins slid beside you, one on each side of you and placed their elbow on your shoulder.  
"…I never you had such a big chest…" Kaoru continued.  
"…but how can you make them look like Haruhi's?" the finished together, turning to face you and held each other.

"I can here you, you know!" the brunette hollowed.  
Tamaki's eyes glistened and he quickly glided to his beloved and brought her to him. "Don't worry, Haruhi. I think your chest size is perfect," he assured her.  
The brunette rolled her fingers into a fist in irritation. "Get off me, Pervert," she snapped, making the blonde fall to the ground with an arrow stuck to his chest.  
"Mama! Our second daughter keeps on calling me a pervert and now our first daughter is following suit!" Tamaki cried.

While all the commotion with Tamaki and Haruhi, you and the twins were having an argument too, but you resolved it with violence.  
"That is why I bind my chest!" you snarled and bonked the twins on to top of their heads, "It's because of you perverts!"  
"Jeez, sorry," Kaoru apologised at the twins nursed their sore spots.  
"We just don't understand how you could breath," Hikaru questioned.  
"Yeah, seriously, how can you breath or even accomplish to bound your chest to as flat as Haruhi?" the younger twin asked, "it has to be at least a C cup."  
The older twin nodded in agreement with his younger brother, but the two soon hid behind Tamaki, using him as a shield when you came raging at them.  
"I hate these boobs," you grumbled, "without them, I could have killed those equally perverse twins by now."

You stomped over to Haruhi and took a plastic bag from her. She looked up at you and you just pat on the head. She shook her head and you two walked off to the apartment building.  
"Hey! Don't just go off!" Tamaki cried.  
"Yeah, we're here you know!" the twins added.  
The brunette sighed and turned her body around to face her friends. "Come if you want," she told them, "you're all just going to follow me, even if I protest."  
The boys' eyes lit up and merely ran next to the you two, except the two ravens, they calmly followed the gang, Mori staying close behind the small blonde.

You asked what the brunette was going to cook as you all waited for the elevator, completely zoning out the other hosts. The twins and idiotic blonde complained about you ignoring them, but you kept on pretending everyone, except Haruhi, didn't exist, even when you arrived at Haruhi's front door - excluding the part when you where in the elevator. That was a whole different scene. The brunette opened her front door, seeing her father sitting at the table some tea, while reading a magazine.

"I'm home," the brunette announced as she took her shoes off.  
"Oh, welcome back Haruhi. I see you brought some guests," the transvestite, commented, "and it is nice seeing you again, Aoi and Kyuoya."  
"Hey, Uncle!" you chirped and waved at your former next door neighbour and everyone greeted him one after the other. You peered over at Ranka's magazine and you're eyes popped open in glee. "Holy shisus! That is so cool!" you exclaimed.  
"I know, such a young age and so talented," the red haired commented with a nod at the musician on the page, but you were actually focused on something else.  
"Uncle, I'm talking about the guitar," you corrected the man and pointed at the guitar, which the young musician was holding.

The guitar is in actual synth panel shaped as a guitar so it can be played like an electric guitar and easy to control. It is called the Misa Digital Guitar. It is slick black and the touch screen pad is an electric blue when you play it. It is impractical and would break easier since it is an electronic and let's not get started on the price, but it look really darn good. It could be played like scratching records and the sound could be altered.

"Oh, I forgot, you could play all the guitars," the transvestite chuckled and looked back at the page, "but the young man is quite handsome.  
"No thanks," you scoffed and stood up straight again, "anyways, I should take my leave. I was here to only help Haruhi. Now I need to go back to scavenge a job. Bye, Haruhi, see ya', Uncle." You waved at the two and saluted the other hosts charmingly, before slamming the door behind you.

"Hey Haruhi," the ginger twins called the brunette and slithered next to her, "let's have some fun."  
"No way," she deadpanned, "we are not stalking Aoi."  
"Aw come on, aren't you-" the two was cut off with another 'no way' from the brunette.  
"I'm actually quite curious what kind of jobs she is going to choose," Kyuoya announced and fixed his glasses.  
"As her father, I am required to know what kind of job is she going to find!" Tamaki spoke determinedly, but then shut down and whimpered when he was reminded about what the last time he self proclaimed himself as your father.  
"I want to go too!" Honey exclaimed and jumped onto Mori.  
The brunette stayed strong, but Ranka spoke up, "Come one, Haruhi. You could keep an eye on her. It can't be that bad, just stay hidden."  
Haruhi finally sighed and slouched in defeat. "Fine," she groaned, "but if she finds out, you're all screwed."

Now, five very attractive young men, a baby-face boy and a young girl walked at the streets, in a very oddly manner when they found you, knowing a bit too well that if they get caught, their fates won't be pretty. On the other hand, you leisurely strolled around, looking for stores that was looking for hiring, but no luck. You soon arrived at a large field and spotted a street performer leaning on an oak tree, playing his guitar.

The street performer looked quite tall, maybe about the same height as Tamaki. He wore a black and dark grey striped shirt, black skinny jeans, a dirty brown colour coat and snap back, hiding his dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

You walked up to the street performer and called out to him. He slightly gasped and stared up at you. "Can I play a bit?" you asked with a smile.  
His lips twitched to a small smile and handed you his guitar. You thanked him and sat next to him. You crossed your legs and leaned your back at the tree trunk and started to strum the guitar. You hummed the melody of the song for a couple of seconds and then started to beatbox as you played. You changed between humming the melody and beatbox.

Behind amother large tree, hid the Host Club. They stared at you in awe, but Kyuoya was the one in complete trance. He could not keep his eyes off you. You looked like you belonged there, not next to that stranger who lend you his guitar, no. You belonged sitting on your own, while playing the guitar. You looked relaxed and very natural.

When you finished you song - well it can't really be called a song when you just hummed and beatbox - the street performer clapped in amazement. "Wow, that was amazing," he complemented you, "very unique."  
"Thanks," you chuckled and handed him back his guitar, "thanks for letting me play a bit. I'm Suzaki Aoi, by the way."  
"I'm Akamatsu Kenji," the street performer greeted and gave you a handshake.  
"Well, it was nice meeting you, Akamatsu-san," you grunted as you stood up and dusted off your pants, "I really should go, see you around." You saluted the young man and took off.

"Suzaki Aoi," Kenji mumbled to himself, "I'll defiantly remember you."

A couple of metres from the street performer, stood a big tree, where Kyuoya is hiding. He stared at the male with suspicion. 'Akamatsu Kenji, this name does sound familiar, but where?' the raven asked himself. He decided he would do some research later at home, but now, he must follow his friends.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What am I doing?! Am I going a bit too fast?

I want to thank **XxHell's kittyxX** and **I stole a chicken** for following this story!

**Review Replies:**

**xxrxuxsxtxyx**: No, I like in Melbourne, so it's quite normal. Two week break came and gone -.-'

Well it will be expected that dumbass would dig up something unintentionally with the 'family thing'.


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't believe it! Another day without finding a job," you groaned and flopped on your bed.  
You dropped your forearm over your eyes and sighed. Your feet ached and you're just exhausted.

"Aoi, I'm home," you heard your sister from your room, "where are you, Aoi? We have guests. "  
You grunted and rolled off your bed. You mumbled incoherent words as you walked out of your room, seeing your sister with seven other people. Your eyes widen and your jaw dropped onto the floor. "What the hell are you all doing here?" you screeched as you pointed at the 'guests'.

"Oh Aoi, they're guests and they go to your school. Look, even Haruhi is here," you sister giggled.

"Well it's quite simple," Hikaru stated.  
"We followed you," Kaoru finished his brother.  
"Are you sure your rich kids and not stalkers?" you accused, ignoring your sister, "There are two of you acting quite like a stalker." You indicated to the two second years and glared at the males in the room. You then turned to your sister and glared at her. "Why did you let them in, Kyomi?" you asked, getting very annoyed.  
"But Haruhi was there," she told you and hugged the brunette, "is she not welcome anymore?"  
"Of cause Haruhi is welcomed!" you defended, "Just not those morons." You pointed at the other hosts and the ginger twins started to complain.  
"Calm down, Aoi," your sister told you as she walked to the kitchen, "talk to your friends while I make tea."

Everyone gathered around the small table, making your grunt in annoyance. Haruhi went up to you and touched your arm, causing you to look at her. "Sorry, I couldn't stop them," she apologised, looking quite guilty. You softened and smiled, assuring it was fine and it wasn't her fault. The fault should be whoever came up the idea to stalk you.

"Your house is about the same size as Haruhi's," the twins commented as the looked around.  
"It is expected for a two people unit," the Shadow King stated.

The landscape of your apartment was quite similar as Haruhi's. The kitchen is right next to the door, but there was no door or wall between the lounge/dinning room, only a small step to separate to two places. There are two rooms, that are across each other and one small storage room. On the left of your room, which was closer to the door, was a small shrine for your deceased parents. However, it was just a white shelf about two metres from the floor, with two pictures and a incense bowl with a lot of incense remaining stuck in it.

"Hey! Get out of my room!" you hollowed when you saw the twins opening your room door, but you where too late.  
"Wow, your room is small," they commented in sync, "and boring."

Your room is quite plain. A single bed at the right corner, where the window was, a night stand next to it and a wardrobe behind it. There was three different types of guitars standing along the wall next to the door. A acoustic, bass and electric guitar, polished and in great condition.

"I told you two not to go in my room," you growled as you grabbed the twins by the collar.  
"A typical commoner's room. I just didn't expect you to be this neat," the raven with glasses commented.  
You snapping your head behind you and saw the rest of the host club in your room, looking around, except for Haruhi. She was groaning and muttering to herself.  
"What the hell?" you gasped, "Get out of my room!"  
However, the guys did not listen. They opened your wardrobe, draws and sat on your bed, while you kept on barking orders for them not to do this and that. Well, that is until a certain blonde picked up one of prised possessions.  
"Wow, these guitars are in great condition," Tamaki stated as he examined you acoustic guitar.  
"Everyone, out!" you roared, startling evening. You stomped to the blonde, who was in fright, and snatched your guitar out of his hands. "Don't you ever touch my babies again or I'll chop your hands off," you growled dangerously at the blonde as he nodded vigorously as cold sweat ran down his face.

The hosts piled out of your room to the lounge room again, seeing your sister pouring the steaming hot tea in small cups, some not the same tea set. "Ara, ara, come and have some tea," Kyomi told everyone with a sweat smile.  
"Thank you, Aoi's sister," Tamaki spoke, going into his princely character, "such a beautiful flower, working hard-!" The blonde was abruptly stopped with a kick to the side and skid along the floor.  
"You pervert, don't hit on my sister!" you yelled and glared at the blonde. You then turned to your sister and told her to go change and you'll make dinner.  
"But you can't cook," she stated.  
"I'll just hear up the left overs and cooking rice is not hard," you shrugged.  
"Oh, no, no, no! What about our guests? We can't serve them left overs!" she protested.  
You raised your brow and looked at her strangely. "They're not staying for dinner," you stated, "plus, they're rich kids. They won't be use to _commoner's_ food." You emphasised the word 'commoner's' hoping everyone would get the message, but to your dismay, it didn't work and they're staying for dinner. "Then let me cook dinner, sis. You must be tired," you suggested.  
"What? You cook? Do you want to poison them?" your sister exclaimed in horror.  
"Exactly," you growled under your breath.

"Ara, ara," you sister chuckled and stood up, "let me change and then I'll prepare dinner."  
She walked in her room and you growled in annoyance, mumbling about the Host Club are stalkers and other things along those lines.

Not long later, your sister walked out of her room wearing a simple white tee and grey sweat pants. Her long silver dyed hair tired into a bun. Kyomi isn't that tall, she's actually a bit taller than Haruhi. She has soft feminine features, which contrasts with your sharp ones. You older sister has doe golden-orange eyes and a slightly rounder face. Her chest is not very filling, but it is visible.

She walked to the kitchen as the other hosts chatted among one and other. You sighed and stood up to your room, coming out with your acoustic guitar.  
"Aoi, are you going to play us a song?" Tamaki asked cheerfully.  
"I'm going to play, but not for any of you morons," you deadpanned.  
You started playing an acoustic version of a song called, 'Can U Smile?' by a Korean boy band named, Infinite. The fact that you brought your guitar out to play was not to show off or you don't want to socialise with anyone, even though that is half true. The only reason your playing in front of the hosts is that you know your sister enjoys listening you play. It has became a tradition that you play on your guitar when your sister is home, which does not happen much.

"Wow, Aoi, you really do have talent," commented Tamaki as he listened, after a while later.  
"Well, Aoi started playing when she was eleven," the silver haired chuckled as she chopped some vegetables, "she taught it all by herself."  
"Wow! Aoi-chan is so talented," Honey complemented you.  
You just ignored everyone and kept on playing. Haruhi stared at you in awe. She had seen you played a couple of times, but it was when you just started and it wasn't that good. Now, seeing you play like a professional and so close, it got her into a trance. It almost look like you were in a different world, a totally different dimension. You looked like you did not have a worry in the world.

Kyuoya, on the other hand was writing down in his miniature notebook. After you indirectly insulted him and the rest of the Host Club, excluding the brunette, he was greatly irritated. He knows the meaning behind you words. He was spoilt with much greater privileges. He knows that, but when you stated out, it annoyed him. He didn't needed to be reminded that he has money and great riches. He knows you have great prejudice towards him and the other hosts, but you despised him the most. That, also, irritates him. You have no right to be prejudice towards him. You have no right to despise him, do you?

Half an hour has passed and you stopped playing, since your fingers where getting sore. You stared dully at the Host Club, leaning on the wall, legs stretched out, with one over the other and guitar leaning next to you.

"Why are you all here?" you bluntly asked.  
"We wanted know where you lived," the twins stated in sync and shrugged animatedly.  
You mumbled stalker under your breathe and your sister finally called out dinner was ready. You stood up and stalked to the kitchen. You grabbed the side dishes and went back to the lounge room, seeing the brunette getting up to help. Honey pipped up, wanting to help as well. He went with Haruhi, with Takashi following him and they both took two bowls of rice, while Haruhi took the rest of the side dishes. Your sister giggled a thank you when the rest of the hosts went up to help, but Kyuoya stayed back to arrange the table. Once the table was set on the small table, everyone crowded around the table and said their thanks for the food. Kyomi smiled happily and placed various side dishes in each person's bowl.  
"I'm sorry the dishes are not extravagant, but eat a lot," the silver haired told the guys, ending it with a sweet smile.  
"Oh, no! It is just perfect," Tamaki assured the older woman, using his princely charms once again, "I always wanted to try homemade food."  
You sister smiled sweetly and told him to eat more. You glanced at Kyomi by the corner of your eye, while chewing on your chopsticks. It has been a while since you have seen your elder sister this happy and gleeful, even though she always had a smile on her face. It's just this particular smile that you haven't seen in a very long time. You vaguely remembered that one day, which was a very long time ago, when your parents were still alive, Kyomi had created a dish that you mother taught her. She was so happy that everyone the dish she created. You never really forgot about that cheerful smile, which awestruck you that day.

"This is quite delicious," you heard your nemeses commented next to you. You turned your head to him, seeing him eating very politely. He turned to you, making you gasp and duck your head down. You had no idea why you freaked out, but when the Shadow King suddenly turned to you, made you quite flustered.  
'What the hell?' you thought and mentally beat yourself.

After a quite rowdy dinner, you placed all the dirty dishes in the sink and kicked the all hosts out, well, with an exception of Haruhi, of cause. She was nicely escorted out. You turned to the silver haired woman, seeing her started to wash the dishes.  
"Oi, oi, they do eat a lot," she commented and giggled, while your face darkened.  
Saying them eat a lot was an understatement. Tamaki and the Hitachiin scoffed down half of the food. It was like they haven't eaten for years and saying it is the most delicious meal they had ever ate in their life.  
"What morons. They have germane five star food at home, but they still stuck around," you muttered with a scowl.  
"Ara, ara, go finish your homework and when you're done, go to sleep," your sister told you.  
You grunted in response and took out your books. "Oh right, sis," you called the silver haired woman as you plonked yourself on the floor, "why did you come home so early? You're usually home home around four or five in the morning."  
"Well the police raided the bar in search for drugs and the owner decided to close up early," she replied with a sweet smile, like it was the most normal thing in the world.  
You stared at the woman weirdly with your mouth gapped, mind blank. Seriously? How could you react to your sister saying the police raided the place with a sweet smile plastered in her face?

* * *

"Where are we?" you and Haruhi asked in a monotone.  
You and your childhood friend have jockey attire on, standing in a big field with trees surrounding the place. There are logs and hurdles at areas and a big stable on the far corner of the place.

_3:15 - Ouran Academy front gates_  
You just stepped out of the front gates of Ouran Academy, with your headphones on, not suspecting a thing. Suddenly, you felt two pairs of arms linked with yours as a slick, black limo parked in front of the gates. You gasped and turned to your sides, seeing Honey and Mori sandwiching you, much like the time the attempted to kidnap you to the host club room.  
"Target: Captured," the small blonde declared bubbly.  
The tinted windows of the limo rolled down, revealing the Shadow King. "Good, bring her in," he ordered and the windows rolled back up.

You protested and tried to wiggle your way out, but there was no use, especially with the strength from the two third years.

_4:27 - Some where in Japan_  
"Hey! Let me go!" you flailed. Right across you, you see the brunette doing the same, but the twins are holding her. They pulled you two in front of the change rooms, seeing a pair of twin maids with a pleasant smile on.

"Hello Miss Fujioka, Miss Suzaki, we're here to help you get into your riding attire," the maids stated and smiled. Their eyes suddenly showed glints of evil, making you and Haruhi backed away in fright.  
"We'll leave these two to you," the twins spoke, with the same evil glint in their eyes and voice.

Then everything became a blur. The one of each twin maid pulled you and the brunette in a different a change room each. You both screamed for help when they stripped you off and forcefully slipped on the jockey clothes on you two.

"Oh, Suzaki-san, you need to unbind your bandages, these clothes are specially designed for your C cup breasts," the maid you with a smile.  
"What the hell? Those perverts!" you yelled, "The thing won't fit me anyway, I'm a D cup."  
"Oh, then don't worry, we could alter it," she smiled.  
"Why can't you alter it to an A cup?" you yelled at the maid with your arms crossed defensively over your bounded chest.  
What happened was complete chaos. The evil glint in the maid eyes sparked, making your eyes widen and stepped back. She grinned and jumped on you, ripping your bandages off, slipping a bra on you, before putting on the rest of the jockey attire.

_Present_  
"This is one of my families leisurely resort. It is suppose to open next month, but the Host Club gets the privilege to try out this resort," the second year raven answered as he rubbed his red cheek.  
"I thought the Ootori group mainly pursuit medical care," Haruhi stated.  
"Ah, yes. This is a resort for families that want to go to the country side to go horse riding, but they just don't have the time to go such a long road, so it is like therapy healing," he replied.  
The brunette nodded and walked off somewhere. The twins eyes glint in mischief and slid between the second year. "Hey, Kyuoya sempai," Hikaru called the raven.  
"Why is your cheek so red?" Kaoru asked.  
"Is that a hand print?" the twins gasped.  
The Shadow King's face started to turn dark, making the twins frighten a bit. "None of your business," he snarled and stalked off.

_4:48 - Outside the female change room_  
You walked out mindlessly, almost like a zombie, feeling very much violated and didn't notice the second year raven stranding by the female change rooms. He stared at you strangely as he held his notebook and pen. He called out to you, making you turn to him, but didn't notice the small pebble in front of you when you stepped forward. You slipped and fell forward, squinting your eyes shut, preparing to kiss the lawn. However, you did not fall, but felt a pair of hands on your large breasts. Your eyes widen, finally out of your zombie state and turned your head behind you. You would laugh at Kyuoya's shocked, embraced red face if he hands wasn't on your breasts. Your face boil red in anger and tore the raven's hands off you. You slapped him on the face and kicked him on the chest, screeching, "Pervert!" You huffed and stomped away, mumbling how everyone in the host club are stalkers and perverts.

_Present_  
"You mean I could ride horses?" you asked in glee.  
"Yes, isn't it wonderful?" Tamaki grinned and pulled out a horse from the stables.  
"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I want to ride one!" you jumped in excitement and your breasts jiggling along. You pet the horse's face and smiled happily.  
"Aoi-chan, won't you have motion sickness?" Honey asked innocently on Mori's shoulders.  
You turned and stared at the small year with a judging look. "What are you talking about? This big guy is not some transportation, he's a friend. Do yo call Mori sempai a transportation when you ride on his back?" you told him skeptically, while holding the horse's chin defensively and it made a sound, almost like it agrees with you.  
The small blonde's eyes widen in realisation and it's eyes watered. "Aoi-chan, you're right! I'm so sorry, Aoi-chan and Mr Horse!" he wailed and jumped off the third year raven's shoulders, pouncing at you. The blonde cried and kept apologising as he nuzzled your hip, while the other third year stood on the side line watching the whole scene, having his usual poker face on.  
"Uh, sempai, please get off me," you told the small third year, who just wiped his snot on your pants.  
The third year raven picked up his cousin and and walked away to ride on a horse, while your looked at the two weirdly, but shrugged in the end, bowing everyone in the Host Club is a bunch weirdos. You then turned to your left and right to see where the blonde second year, but he was nowhere to be seen. You sighed and and slightly pouted. You really wanted ride the horse, but you don't know how.

"Do you want me to teach you?" you heard an all-too-familiar calm voice.  
You turned behind you, seeing your nemesis holding his notebook and pen, like he always do. "Defiantly not from you, pervert," you deadpanned and turned back to stroke the horse.

The second year's left brow twitched, getting a bit irritated. He quickly went back to his calm self and cleared his throat. 'I can't get irritated to everything she says,' he told himself.  
"Very well, but there is no other person going to teach you how to ride," he pointed out.  
You looked around, seeing everyone else having fun and riding. You even spotted the blonde idiot teaching your childhood friend how to ride. You sighed and bowed your head. You want to ride, but your arch nemesis helping you? That made you want to puke in disgust - but is it really worth sticking to your pride and hatred towards Ootori Kyuoya and give up the maybe only chance to ride?

"Fine," you sighed reluctantly and looked up, seeing the older standing next to you.  
"Well, this is not how you ask for help, is it?" the raven smirked and chuckled.  
You growled in annoyance. He is playing with you and you are now thinking about your decision about asking for help.  
"Well?" the Shadow King smirked, having a bit too much liking towards your irritated face.  
You glared at the raven and scoffed. You turned back to the horse in front of you and stroked its chin. "No way in hell I'm going to beg you," you snarled and walked away, but before you were out of reach, the second year grabbed your wrist. You snapped your head to the taller, twisting your body a bit.  
"You're quite a stubborn girl," he stated, making you raise your brow, "I'll teach how to ride, come on." He pulled you towards him, making you stabled with your steps and crash into the taller raven. Both or your eyes widen and quickly separated. Kyuoya cleared his throat and pushed his glasses back into place. "I'll help you up on the horse, come," he told you and place his notebook and pen in his pocket.  
You stepped towards the raven again and stepped on the stirrup with your left foot. The second year crouched down and instructed you to step on his hand. You did as he told you and he hoisted you up the saddle. You felt a bit light headed with the sudden movement, but when you were stabled again, you smiled happily as you looked at your surroundings. You then felt the weight of the saddle and a body behind you with a grunt. You turned your head behind you, seeing the older raven fixing his glasses into place. You raised your brow questioning why did he hop on too and he raised his brow in return, in a way answering your unsaid question. You scowled and he coughed out a chuckle as he grabbed the rope. You started to feel weird and a little agitated. You could feel his breathe tickling the back of your neck and your left ear and his arms in a way circled around your waist.

"What's wrong?" he asked you, making you turn your head behind, "You're not falling for me, are you?"  
He smirked and a scowl twisted on your face. "Yeah, totally," you sarcastically spoke and turned your head back forward.  
The raven chuckled dryly and gently kicked the side of the horse. He explained how to started the horse, as the it trots around the meadow. He then told you how to steer the horse, while demonstrating, by yanking the rope to the right, to steer the horse to the left.

After teaching you the basics of horse riding, he gave the rail to you. You gripping onto the rope and kicked the sides of the horse to make it go faster a bit, but you kicked a bit harder than expected. Your body became unstable because the sudden increase of spread, but Kyuoya quickly held you in place. "Careful," he softly told you. You heaved a sigh, once you stabled again, but kept on riding.

Far in the man-made meadow, the rest of the hosts huddled, while staring at you and Kyuoya.  
"This is very peculiar," Tamaki commented while stroking his chin.  
"Yeah, I thought they would have killed each other by now," the twins added.  
"Do you think A-chan and Kyuo-chan are finally friends?" Honey asked, while looking at his friends.  
"Maybe, but the relationship between those two are definitely changing," Haruhi stated as everyone observed you two.

'I hope you could finally open your heart and accept other people in your life, Aoi,' the brunette thought as she smiled at the scene in front of her.

* * *

**Aurthor's Note:** I put in K-pop, WHAT? Please don't hurt me. *hides under table*

Anyways, here is chapter 7, I hope you like it and I would like to thank **michelle88222**, **Irokoutlol1**, **StarGuard147**, **Lost Church**, **XxBatteredHeartxX**, **pervychan1**, **supermanisawesome**, **Kso12** and **FLUFFLEPUFF** for following this story and doing whatever you guys did!

**Review Replies:**

**xxrxuxsxtxyx:** Haha you say you love every chapter I put up XL Thank you for supporting!

**StaGuard147:** Thank you very much. I heart you! XD

**I stole a chicken:** Sooo... should I be thankful or apologetic? However, thank you for having a liking to my story, even though I don't think it's that good ._.

**FLUFFLEPUFF:** Thank you so much! I fudging love your for reviewing and reading! Kekeke well about her chest size and hiding… um… I don't know either ._.

**supermanisawesome:** GAHTAH! Thank you!

Please review and follow this story!


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright, try it by yourself now," the raven with glasses told you as he carefully slid off the saddle.  
You looked down and nodded. 'Come on Aoi. You know the basics, just remember to not kick him too hard,' you encouraged yourself and nodded to yourself. You gently kicked the sides of the horse and it started trotting. You smiled and mentally pat yourself on the back and steered the horse around the meadow. You kicked the horse again, but a bit harder this time, making the animal to start galloping. You smiled widely as you rode the animal on the green land. Seeing your childhood friend in the distance, you called for her and she waved and yelled back. You kept on riding in glee, but suddenly a blinding light shone across you and your horse, coursing the animal to freak out. It yelped loudly, jumping on its hind legs, coursing you to fall back. Your eyes widen and gasped loudly, but before you fell off the saddle, the horse went back down and started racing off to the woods. You held onto its neck, to escape from falling off and cried out to help.  
"Grab onto the rail and pull it down towards you!" Kyuoya yelled as he ran after you, but you couldn't. The speed of the horse made you paralysed because of the fright of falling and soon you and the horse disappeared in the thick forest.

"What happened?" Tamaki asked when he and the rest of the gang arrived next to the raven.  
"I'm not sure, but something freaked the horse," he told them as he wrote in his notebook.

"Okay people, we are on a mission to retreat Aoinand it seems the fastest rout is that way! Charge!" the second year blonde declared and pointed to where the horse took you.  
"Uh, I don't think you should go there," the raven with glasses warned, but the Host Club, excluding the remaining second year, already ran towards the place, but immediately halted and ran back, since a nest of poisonous looking snakes blocked their tracks.  
"Snakes?!" Kaoru screeched.  
"Why would there be snakes in the first place?!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Alright! We can't go that way! Then let's try this way!" the blonde directed, pointing to another rout. Everyone quickly followed and ran to the direction, but yet again, the direction they where going is blocked by snakes. They quickly retrieved back to the Shadow King.  
"Why does this feel so familiar?" the brunette mummbled and looked quite calm.

The eyes of the strange looking statue started to glow and the system of the current generator started to go haywire.  
Honey swam merrily in the current pool, but suddenly a large wave came and crashed onto the small blonde. He was pulled into the water, washing him away.  
The hosts went to different directions to try to retrieve their eldest host, but they were stopped by monstrous wild alligators.

"The snakes are part of the natural exhibit for the place. I guess it is quite dangerous to not cage them," the Shadow King stated as he wrote in his mini notebook, "though, the current situation is caused by something scaring the horses. I need to talk to the designers about that. " He then snapped his book shut and smiled at the group, "Thanks guys, I got a lot of data today."  
The hosts jaws dropped and their eyes bulged out. 'I knew it was a bit too familiar,' the brunette thought darkly.

The Host Club - minus you - gathered around a build board that has a map of the whole area of the resort. The second year raven pointed out where they are standing now and drew out the easiest and fastest path to where the horse ran off with you, which is through the thick man-made forest.  
"Kyuoya sempai, there are a lot of undeveloped areas," the brunette commented.  
"Well it is still under construction. I'm afraid I'm not sure what's in the areas," the raven stated.  
"Alright! Now it is a mission of survival!" Tamaki spoke determinedly, "I know we can make through the dangerous forest! It is our duty to save Aoi!"

The hosts followed the Shadow King as he lead the way. Haruhi, looked relatively calm as she kept on walking. Mori looked down at the brunette and stared deeply at her. He was about the pat her on the head to make sure she was okay, when the scholarship student tripped on a banana peel, landing flat on her back, the peel falling on her head.  
"Haruhu," the ginger twins gasped, "is acting as clumsy as you do, Boss". The blonde second year started to complain and yell at the twins, while Takashi worriedly stared down at the brunette. Oh, doesn't this feel familiar?

"There's a resting spot up ahead. We should rest a bit and decide what to do next," the raven with glasses suggested, pointing to a small shelter a few metres away.  
Haruhi stood up and followed everyone to the small shelter. She sat down on a bench, looking down at her fingers. "You're worried about her, aren't you?" Honey stated.  
The brunette didn't say anything. She kept on staring down at her lap and playing with her fingers. She is worried, who wouldn't be? Haruhi always protected you and treated you like the little sister she never had, even though bot of you are the same age and know her childhood friend was practically kidnapped by a horse. Sooner or later you're going to fall off and hurt yourself and from pass experience in Ootori resorts, there might be some dangerous animals and insects around the area.

"Don't worry, Aoi can take care of herself. She is stronger than she looks and if she gets hungry, the trees have berries," Mori comforted the younger.

"Berries?" Hikaru whispered to his twin at the background.  
"What is she going to say?" Kaoru asked.

The brunette looked up and smiled widely at her seniors. The third years smiled as, giving the girl the comfort she needs.

"Don't tell me, Mori sempai and Honey sempai wants my spot to be Haruhi's daddy?!" blonde wailed.  
"Nobody wants that spot, but you, Boss," Hikaru stated.  
"Yeah, not to mention, it's kind of creepy," the younger twin commented.

The brunette's ears perked up, while everyone else, except the two third years, was doing their own thing. She quickly stood up and walked out the hut. She kept on walking straight, even when Honey was calling for her. "Haru-chan, where are you going? Aoi-chan went that way," the blonde told her and pointed to her right.  
"No," the second year corrected and turned her body to face her seniors, "she's this way." She turned forward again, like it was natural instinct to know where is her childhood, and kept on walking through the bush and trees.  
"Takashi, follow her and keep her safe," the small blonde told his cousin. The raven nodded and ran after the small brunette.

Along the way, Haruhi went along bull ants, poisonous insects and animals and other very troublesome obstacles. She screeched and jumped and in the end, the raven picked her up and held her in his arm as the brunette instructed him where to go.

Back to the small shelter, where everyone else is, Kyuoya snapped his phone shut and turned to his friends. "Alright, I called my families private police force and they're on their way. They'll find Aoi faster than we can," he informed the hosts, "wait, where's Haruhi and Mori sempai?"  
"Haru-chan went off to look for Aoi-chan and I told Takashi protect her," the small blond answered before the taller blonde started freaking that his 'daughter' went missing with 'another man'.  
"Alright then, we'll just meet up at the front gate," he declared and stalked off to the meeting place with the other hosts following suit. He paused, while everyone else walked pass him. He turned back and stared to the distance. "I don't think I informed them there was other people here," he mumbled, "oh well."

* * *

A red siren rang at the Ootori's private police Country Meadow Reserve General Administration Headquarters. Men in combat gear ran in a triple file, while a man instructed.  
"Code red! Code red! One of Kyuoya-san's friend went missing in the woods. Have a look out for a girl with short hair and eliminate any suspicious figures! Remember, eliminate any suspicious figures!" the man ordered the police force in a loud speaker.

* * *

The raven walked around the forest with the brunette in his arm, when suddenly ropes suddenly dropped from the ceiling and men in black slid down the roped. They surrender the two, holding armed guns. They looked among each other and nodded. "The target has been found, but is captured by a suspicious man," one of the men informed, "Put the girl down and we will not harm you."  
"Wait, I think- ah! Let go!" Haruhi yelped when one of the police officer forcefully pulled her arm. Mori immediately snapped into his bodyguard self and flung the man away in a flash.  
"The suspicious figure is fighting back! Fire warning shots!" the same officer declared and the troops loaded their guns, ready to shoot.  
Suddenly, loud gallops of hooves stomping on the grassland. A familiar voice called the brunette's name loudly, making everyone dart their eyes around to find the source of the voice. Out of the blue, a large silicone flew over everyone and a horse fell in front of the two students.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" another officer asked - or was the exact same one? Who will know, they look exactly the same. "Get out of here!" he growled and loaded his gun with a tranquilliser.  
"Takashi! Haru-chan! Out if the way!" a cute boyish voice cried, following a battle cry and came Honey swinging on a rope. He did a summersault, before landing swiftly.  
"What are you doing peep-squeak? Wait, you're-" the man was cut off when his body was thrown onto the floor. The whole police force came raging towards the small boy when they saw their comrade on the floor. They tried to attack the small third year, but everyone one of them were thrown onto the floor grunting.

Honey just swung the last of the Ootori's private police force on the floor and is now standing in the middle of the circle of fallen men. "You guys should be more careful to who you mess with! Hurting my friends is bad!" he cutely scolded the men, pointing to no one in particular.  
The other hosts finally caught up to the small blonde, calling you and Haruhi's names in worry, while you sat on the saddle, eyes wide as coconuts, jaw dropped, looking shocked as ever.  
The twins poked the fallen police officers, quite intrigued with the small boy's work.  
"I don't know what happened here, but at least they're still breathing," Hikaru stated as he and his twin poked a random officer.  
"It is pretty amazing it's actually Honey sempai's work, he must had been really holding back," the other twin commented.

Mitsukuni laughed merely and skipped over to the taller third year. He pulled the raven's arm to make him bend over and gleefully patted the taller's head. "Good job, Takashi," the small boy praised the other third year.

You somehow got off your horse - someone probably got you off when your still in your shock state, not to mention still in - and robotically turned your head to the hosts for an explanation. "What do you mean, 'he must had been really holding back'?!" you exclaimed, finally finding your voice.  
"You don't know?" the twins said in sync.  
"The Haninozuka's are famous for their martial arts," Hikaru informed.  
"Not only that, they helped to train the police and SDF Forces, but they also work with other several overseas militaries," Kaoru added.  
"Honey sempai in particular is call the 'Dread Not' in the Huninozuka family," Kuoya told you, "by the time he is in middle school he became the national champion in both karate and judo."  
Your jaw dropped once again as you turned to the small blonde. He turned to you gave your the sweetest and cutest smile.

"Mori sempai is no slouch either. He won the national championship in kendo when he is just in middle school," Tamaki told you, somewhat calm.  
You then turned to the other third year, still with your mouth dangling open. Your not that surprised that Mori knows martial arts, but national champion, both of them?! 'Next they're going to tell me they have some 'Master and Servant' relationship!' You screamed in your head, 'This is getting even more absurd when I know more about Honey sempai!'

"Anyway, how did you find us Aoi?" the eldest twin asked, snapping you out of your shock state.  
"How could you even calm the horse down? From what Kyuoya sempai said, it was out of control," the younger twin added.  
"Calming this big guy was quite easy," you replied, while affectionately stroking the animal's face, "once I did, I went to find my way back. I just wonder what freaked him."

_What happened_  
Tamaki raised his right brow at the Hitachiin twins' backs, who are snickering. "What are you shady twins doing?!" he yelled at them, making them turn to the blonde with a bored poker-face.  
"Oh, nothing," Hikaru replied, both of them back to their cheeky, devilish self, holding a hand-held mirror together.  
"We're just looking at Haruhi without her noticing," Kaoru answered devilishly.  
The blonde's face boiled red in and ripped the mirror out of the shifty twins. "I knew you perverts are up to no good! How could you just spy on my Haruhi with a mirror! What are two going to do next? Look up her skirt with a mirror?!" he wailed as he flailed his arms.  
The blonde kept on scolding and flailing and did not notice or even consider that the mirror from the sun reflected from the mirror.

_Present_  
You then turned to the small third year and eyed him with a quizzing eye. "Sempai, how did you find me?" you asked him, narrowing your eyes.  
"I sense Takashi needed help, since he was protecting Haru-chan," he answered you and giggled in the end.

You rubbed your palm all over your face, trying to calm yourself down, but everything was getting more absurd by the second.

"We humbly apologise," one of the police officer spoke up. Everyone turned to the Ootori family's private police force, seeing them on their knees, heads plant on the grass floor. "We had done it again! We are in your debt."  
"What do you mean? Why are you apologising?" the small blonde asked innocently.  
"Yes Sir, we are very sorry, Sir. We are unaware that Haninozuka Mitsukuni was here. We should had known, since you are Kyuoya-sama's friend, we committed a terrible offence!" another explained.  
"I apologised this confrontation, but my dojo would be so excited that I actually get to meet face to face with the great Huninozuka," a third officer said.

Your face darkened and an eery expression appeared, getting very, very confused and going down the road of despair. 'What is this? He is so small! I-I-' you blabbed in your head, drowning in a reck of confusion about your small sempai.

"Haruhi, I think Aoi lost it," the ginger twins announced to your childhood friend, while pointing to your direction, who was freaking out and clutching your hair.  
The brunette just giggled at you. She wasn't sure should she be worried, but she knows perfectly well you will be alright.

Mori gently hiked you up on your horse, while you were in your state of despair and you didn't realise you were on the horse and is now pulled to the exit of the resort. The sun is setting and you finally realise your current state, but didn't question anything. The Host Club are like magicians; rich, snobby magicians.

"Hey, let's go to the lake next time," Kaoru suggested.  
"Oh, Kaoru, Haruhi are not into these type of things," the blonde second year sighed as he shook his head.  
"Actually, I don't mind the lake," Haruhi corrected, "I just don't like theme parks and these types of resorts."  
"Alright!" Tamaki chirped, changing his motives and mood in an instance, "We shall go to the lake!"  
"The lake sounds nice, I haven't been at one in ages," you pipped up.  
"I see you're out of your shock state, Aoi," the raven in glasses smirked as chuckled lightly.  
"Oh shut it, Ootori," you snapped at your nemesis, glaring at him, "I know you only invited us in this resort to get data."  
Kyuoya immediately shut his mouth and left brow twitched, as the twins winced. Lately, the second year raven's brow twitched quite often lately and he thought you weren't that bad, now that thought disintegrated. He huffed at you, while you smirked in triumph. Getting to see Ootori Kyuoya annoyed and scowling in irritation is better than any entertainment. He always shows the emotions he wants people to see and able to get under his skin and smashing his fake facade is a great achievement, for you, at least.

"Do you mind stating why you have such a victorious smirk on?" Kyuoya asked monotonic-like, glaring at you behind his glasses  
You smirk grew wider and just sang out a 'nothing'. You trot off to everyone else as the second year closed up the stables.

'Messing with him may be a bad idea and defiantly will have consequences, but that irritated expression of the Ootori Kyuoya is just priceless!' you thought as you grinned wickedly.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm back! How is this chapter guys?

I would like to thank **diaaan**, **Clueless4You**, **Aurelia Carriedo Fernandez**, **M. .Boxy**, XxsnowcatxX and **Malffinka** for following this story and did whatever you guys did.

**Review Replies:**

**xxrxuxsxtxyx:** ehehehe, oh shucks XD haha what don't you love? XP

**diaaan:** HAHA not really, but I do know some of the inside jokes, mainly the more popular ones. The only reason why I used the Siwon reference is to give my OC more a unique character. Yes, Can U Smile is quite a lovely song. Question, are you dancing around because you met another K-popper or … Anyways, thank you for the review and support.

**Corrayy:** Thanks :P

**Clueless4You:** Well second person is just basically everything on how I call Aoi (e.g. Aoi, the second year raven, ect.) replaced with 'you'.

That is all folks! Please review and follow!


	9. Notice

Hello, my dear story followers. As you could see this is not a new chapter, sadly.

Okay, screw being formal!

I write all my fan fiction on my iPad, which belongs to the school and today is the day all students have to give it back for the Chrismas holidays, up until Febuary. I e-mailed the darn thing, but do you know what it sent me instread?! It sent me 'Delivery Failure'! A freaking_** Delivery Failure**_!

I LEFT MY BABIES TO YOUR CARE, E-MAIL! YOU HAD ONE JOB! ONE JOB AND IT IS TO SEND MY MY DOCUMENTS!

*sigh* I'm very sorry, no new chapters up until Febuary. AND I HAD WRITTEN TWO CHAPTERS! TWO CHAPTERS, READY TO BE UPLOADED, **TODAY**!

As you could see I am quite upset, but please have i nice day and Christmas and Happy New Year!


End file.
